


Long Time Traveller

by AllonsyAssButt_67, lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Dark, Child Abuse, Child slavery, Explicit Sexual Content, Jared 17/Jensen 34, Minor Character Death, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4108921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllonsyAssButt_67/pseuds/AllonsyAssButt_67, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a former slave, Jensen Ackles knows the horrors that one faces as the hands of a cruel master. Since gaining his freedom, he has built his life around rescuing and saving those still enslaved. When a newly freed slave joins their compound, Jensen finds himself falling in love; something he swore he would never do again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Slavery, physical abuse, rape/non-con, angst, age difference (Jared 17/Jensen 34), child slavery, violence, minor character death  
> A/N: We do not personally know Jared or Jensen, any similarities are just that. We mean no offense. This is complete and utter fiction. Feedback fuels the fire! For the most part, AllonsyAssButt_67 plays Jared and lotrspnfangirl plays Jensen.

Chapter One

"Long Time Traveller" by The Wailin’ Jennys

_These fleeting charms of earth_  
_Farewell, your springs of joy are dry_  
_My soul now seeks another home  
_A brighter world on high__

_I'm a long time travelling here below_  
_I'm a long time travelling away from home_  
_I'm a long time travelling here below  
_To lay this body down__

_Farewell kind friends whose tender care_  
_Has long engaged my love_  
_Your fond embrace I now exchange  
_For better friends above__

_I'm a long time travelling here below_  
_I'm a long time travelling away from home_  
_I'm a long time travelling here below  
_To lay this body down…__

_*-*-*_

The Texas sun was extraordinarily brutal today as it beat down its heat in waves. Jensen reached up, wiping the sweat that had collected on his brow with his shirt sleeve. His fingers twitched at his side, inching over the pistol he had strapped against his waist. Although he always hoped it wouldn’t come down to him having to draw and fire, this wasn’t his first rodeo. He glanced across the small canyon, a soft glint against the rocks telling him all he needed to know. They were on their way. He pressed himself deeper into his crouch, ignoring the sweat that was once again dripping into his eyes, and peered out into the horizon.

It started with a soft cloud of dust, rising up into the sky before he saw the horses, their masters pushing them hard in the desert heat. He couldn’t feel bad for the creatures when he knew how the others were being treated; forced to trudge along at the same pace as galloping beasts. He clenched his teeth, finger itching towards his gun again. Another glint came from across the way. It was show time.

They came to a halt, the cloud of dust disappearing to reveal a gang of men on their high horses. Next to them were their slaves, all sweaty and out of breath from keeping up with horses. Their skin was burnt from the hot sun and lack of clothing; slaves were only allowed to wear underwear made of thin, cheap material and most of theirs were ripped and tattered seeing as they were only allowed to have two pairs and they were replaced yearly.

The man leading the gang got off of his horse first. He showed his shiny pistol and motioned for the other men to follow his lead. They got off of their horses, with the help of their slaves, and stood behind the leader, Maxwell.

Maxwell pulled out his pistol and snarled, "Ackles."

“Bit early for a morning stroll, isn’t it Maxwell?” Jensen smirked, pushing off of the rock he was leaning against and moving in front of the other man. He let his eyes trail over the panting horses, their breathing coming in wheezes and grunts. Then he took in the slaves, half of them doubled over and gasping for breath. “Kind of hot too?”

"I wouldn't be out this early if it weren't for you causing trouble 'round these parts," Maxwell spat. He loomed over Jensen having close to four inches on him.

“I’m the one causing trouble?” Jensen’s attention moved back to the leader, a smirk on his face. “Well, I must admit I’m flattered you got up early for me. According to your wife, you don’t get up for much.”

Maxwell hit his nose with his pistol, causing a loud crack. He pulled him in by the collar. "You think you’re funny Ackles?"

Jensen grunted at the sudden shock of pain but forced himself to meet Maxwell’s eyes. “Charming, actually.” He smiled and from the expression on Maxwell’s face, knew he had blood dripping into his mouth and covering his teeth. His smile widened. It may not have been the best idea to piss off the slave trader, and Jensen knew he would probably get crap from Chris later for stalling, but he couldn’t argue it wasn’t worth the rise he got from the other man.

Maxwell pinned him to the rock forcefully. "Imma let you off with a warning Ackles. Only because I knew your old man." He let go of him. "But if you mess with my slaves again, you'll be another notch on my gun." Maxwell turned away. "C'mon boys." They all got back on their horses and rode off, their slaves struggling to keep up.

Jensen waited as they moved by, looking back up to the area the glint was. He waited for it again before drawing his gun and pointing it into the air. “Sorry, Maxwell!” He called out, smirking as the other man spun around in his saddle. “I decided to shove your warning up my ass!” He pulled the trigger, the gun exploding into the air. Across the way, more shots were fired and immediately the horses were thrown into a frenzy, bucking their masters off and screaming in panic.

“Come on!” Jensen yelled at the slaves, who were standing in the sand, confused looks on their faces. Their eyes were darting between Jensen and the Slavers who were picking themselves up out of the dirt. “Move!” Jensen yelled and spun around, moving towards the rocks.

The slaves looked shocked from all the commotion and they all contemplated going with this man. If they were caught, that meant death. If they weren’t caught, it meant freedom. They looked at each other, communicating in silence. They decided to go with Jensen, consequences be damned. They followed him.

“You’ll pay for this one, Ackles!” yelled Maxwell from a distance.

“Come on! Keep going!” Jensen called the encouragement over his shoulder, not bothering to hide the smile that stretched across his face. He weaved his way through the rocks, knowing the entire group was following close behind him. Although the slaves were given horrible living conditions and treatments, they were kept in shape for their various needs. A lazy, weak slave wasn’t worth it to anyone. For Jensen? It meant they could keep up with his quick pace.

When they broke through the rocks and onto the other side of the small canyon, he paused and turned to make sure everyone got down okay. The sound of hooves pounding into the ground made his heart jump, and the slaves paused, eyes open wide. When he turned, he wanted to laugh in relief. It was just Chris, his fellow gunman and signaler.

The slaves shook in fear and bowed their heads down. They didn't know this man. They didn't know if he was kind or if he could be trusted. Chris got down from his horse and touched one of their shoulders, causing them to flinch.

"Hey… I ain't gonna hurt ya.", he spoke softly. "I'm one of the good guys."

The slaves looked up and saw the warm smile on his face. They looked at each other and nodded. He could be trusted. Chris went over to Jensen and pulled him into a friendly embrace. "Howdy."

“Good work,” Jensen hugged him back, pulling back to clasp his shoulder. “You think Jodie’s got something hot for us all?”

“Smaller group than I expected.” Chris nodded, looking over the slaves. There were fifteen men and women, all staring back at them, waiting for some sort of direction. “Well, let’s get this party started, eh?”

“Alright, come on!” Jensen called over his shoulder, taking the reins from Chris’ horse and starting down the road. “We have good food, cold beer and a hot shower waiting for all of you!”

They all looked at Jensen with a glimmer of hope in their eyes. One of the female slaves began to cry, no one had ever been so kind to her before. All of the slaves gathered up, putting the weaker ones on their backs, and followed Jensen and Chris.

Jensen glanced over at Chris who was walking on the other side of the horse and met his eyes, offering him a smile. Behind them, men and women were shuffling along, and this is exactly why they did this. Because now these people were shuffling on their own, they were choosing to follow Jensen and Chris, they were finally free. Jensen looked forward again, letting the sun warm his face.

For now, it was mission accomplished. He knew Maxwell wouldn’t be bringing people through the canyon anytime soon. Something twisted in his gut and he knew that wouldn’t mean Maxwell would stop what he was doing. Jensen looked over his shoulder at the people behind him and tried to relax. He saved these people today, and that was definitely something to celebrate.

Chris smiled. He was an overall joyful man, it took a lot to upset him. “You really did good Jenny. Now all of these folks can lead a happy life all ‘cause a you.”

“I know,” Jensen smiled back at him, sighing. “Just… when’s it gonna end, you know?”

Chris huffed. “Be a little more optimistic, Jenny. We just saved fifteen people. Stop worrying ‘bout the future and focus on now. ‘Member what Jodie says? Nothing lasts forever.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Jensen nodded, rolling his shoulders. “You shouda seen the look on Maxwell’s face when his horse bucked him. Maybe the jolt of having his ass handed to him will knock some sense into him.”

Chris laughed, “I wish I did see it. I hate that son of a bitch. Can’t wait til the day he croaks.”

“Me too, Chris.” Jensen said and was grateful when Chris let him fall back into his own thoughts. They made the rest of the trek in near silence, stopping once to the let slaves – no, not slaves – people rest. When they finally got into the small town, nestled between another canyon, Jensen finally allowed himself to fully relax.

They had almost single handedly built this little town. Jodie and Chris had moved into the dead city and helped Jensen transform it into a refuge and lively little town. They all joined forces to try and free as many enslaved people as they could, helping them find jobs and homes whether it was in their town or elsewhere. It wasn’t time to think about the people he hadn’t saved. As he looked around at the free people milling about them, he smiled again. This was every reason to celebrate.

_*-*-*_

Jared was getting the punishment of his life. He had accidentally knocked over a vase while he was cleaning his Master’s house. He tried to catch it; he almost had it, but it slipped right through his hands. The loud crash of the vase breaking was heard all around the house.

Jared begged and pleaded. He didn’t mean to do it! It was an accident! His master took it as him rebelling. Right now he was on his hands and knees on the floor, being whipped on his backside. He was counting every lash out loud, by demand of his Master. He was currently up to 36.

37\. A button is undone.

38\. His underwear is ripped off.

39\. 40. 41. The sound of shuffling.

42\. The feeling of his Master’s cock slamming into him.

Jared heard his voice break as he called out the next few numbers, hoping his master hadn't heard it. The fingers digging into his hips were painful, and Jared bit his lower lip hard, biting back the sigh of relief when the whip falls to the ground. The fingers get tighter, his Master's hips slamming against him until they suddenly pause and the man grunts, spilling into Jared before collapsing on top of his back.

Jared had learned not to fight against his Master, for the punishment would only get worse. Jared was born into this life. His mother worked for this family years ago and was impregnated by her Master. Her Master was his Master’s father.

They let his mother keep her child, but only if it were to work as she did. Jared had loved his mother, more than anything. She would hold him close at night and sing songs to him or tell him stories. She taught Jared how to do his chores by making them seem like games and if he was too tired to finish, she would finish for him.

She was killed by his current master out of rage after his father had died from a stroke. Jared was only seven and had to watch the entire thing. Jared waited underneath his Master.

“Get up.” Jared gasped as his Master pulled out of him, using his back as leverage to push himself up off the ground. “And go clean yourself up. You filthy whore, you liked that, didn’t you?”

“Yes, Master.” Jared replied, knowing exactly what was expected of him. He scrambled off the ground, grabbing his torn underwear from the ground and slipping quickly out of the room before his Master could find something else to punish him for. Not that it would matter, there was always something else. 

Jared went outside to the barn and filled up the basin with water. He wasn't allowed to bathe inside and the water he used was dirty; used bath water from the master and his family. Jared stepped into the small basin and sat. He got a rag and washed himself all over, making sure to get every last bit of his Master's semen out of his hole. He dampened the rag and wrung it out over his back, cleaning the blood. He dampened it again, but this time wrung it out over his head. 

Once he was finished, he stepped out and poured out the water from the basin onto the ground. He shook out his hair and body; he wasn't allowed to have any towels to dry himself off with. He hung up the rag to dry and stood out in the sun for a few minutes, getting as dry as possible before stepping back inside. 

He went into his room, which was more of a closet. His room was simple; a hardwood floor with a thin blanket filled with holes and a small pillow. Slowly, he set down the torn underwear to pick up the other pair. He pulled them on. He'd have to find a way to fix the other one... 

He stepped out of his room and went into the living room where his master was sitting. Jared sat by his feet. "Do you need anything Master?" He looked up at him submissively.

His Master looked down at him, looking over his body for a moment. A loud crack sounded as he backhanded Jared’s face. “You’re getting blood all over the floor.” He ignored the shocked whimper of pain from Jared and turned back to the paper he was reading. “You might as well clean all of the floors now. Who knows what else you’ve brought in from that barn.”

"Yes, Master,” he nodded and stood up. He went to his room and tried to stop the bleeding from his back. He should've saved the water from the basin since he wasn't allowed to pump fresh water. He ripped a cloth from his pillow case and tied it around his back as best as he could. 

Usually his fellow slaves would help. There were three others that lived in the household, two of which the Master had bought three years ago; Chad and Marcy. Right now they both were out, one of the Master’s friends had borrowed them for the day, so he was forced to struggle alone.

Jared left the room and got cleaning supplies. He washed all the floors, taking special care to make sure there were no spare blood drops left from where he had walked back and forth from outside and to his room. When he was finished washing them, he lingered, taking his time to dry each board so it shone in the dim light of the setting sun. Although his Master would never notice the extra effort, it gave Jared time to keep busy and keep out of the way. 

Marie, the only other slave on the premise and who had replaced his mother ten years ago, was ignoring him while she bustled around the kitchen preparing dinner. He waited until the last possible moment before abandoning his place, crouched on the floor, to gather the plates and silverware from the kitchen. 

“Here, sweet pea,” Marie whispered, pushing a small bowl with sticky liquid inside of it over to him on the counter. “You use all of that on your back, ya hear?”

Jared looked up at her. “Thank you,” He whispered. He took the bowl to his room and got the rag he used to wash himself with. He unwrapped the cloth from his back and dampened the rag with the liquid before rubbing it all over his back. He bit his lip from the slight burning sensation. When he was done, he wrapped the cloth back around himself and went back into the kitchen. 

“Master is having company over,” Marie said softly, nudging an extra plate from the cabinet into his pile. 

Jared sighed, picking up the pile and making his way into the large dining room off the front parlor. With company, they always used the bigger room and Jared was always expected to exceed his Master’s expectations. 

He set the table quickly, making sure that all the silverware was lined up perfectly, checking to make sure there were no specks of dust on the plates or anything else that could have gotten him whipped again. Satisfied, he turned back to the kitchen to grab the crystal glasses. 

Jared was excited to see who was coming over for dinner. He always was excited to see new faces, knowing he didn’t get to see many. He got the glasses from the cabinet carefully and set them on the table, making sure they too were lined up perfectly. Maybe Master would notice how hard he worked.

He finished setting the table and went to help Marie in the kitchen. “When are Marcy and Chad coming back? They were supposed to be here before dinner…” He frowned as he poured lard over the string beans.

“Don’t be asking questions!” Marie scolded, shoving a tray of roasted pork loin into his hands. “I’ll let you know if I hear anything.” Her eyes were kind as she shooed him off, turning back to the oven to pull out a rack of potatoes. 

Jared brought the tray of pork into the dining room and heard the sharp knock from the door. He hesitated at the doorway, torn between getting another dish and seeing who was at the door. Slaves were never allowed to open the doors, only the Master of the house had that privilege. He moved slowly back to the kitchen, peering over his shoulder as he went.

“Maxwell!” His Master’s voice boomed as the door was pulled open. 

Maxwell looked troubled. "Oh James, you will not believe the day I had. I don't even think I'm well enough to eat." He was pale and his coat was dirty. "Is your wife home?" He asked and Jared knew that sometimes Maxwell and James would mess around, hurried love making when the Master’s wife was home and long hours locked away upstairs if she wasn’t. 

Jared brought out more food and he wondered what the problem was. He knew Maxwell; He's been over quite often. He has even punished Jared himself a few times. He feared that maybe something had happened to Chad and Marcy and he was panicking on the inside.

“Yes, she will be joining us shortly…” His Master said, concern in his voice. “What happened to you, Max?”

“Ackles.” Jared gasped softly, ducking back into the dining room so he could hear the conversation clearly. He had heard his Master and Maxwell gripe about the man ‘Ackles’ before. The first time he had heard the name had been right after his Mama had died, and he spent too many nights wishing that somehow, some way, his Master would sell him and he would have to travel and end up being saved by Ackles. 

“Fuck.” His Master swore, and the front door shut. “Why hasn’t anyone killed him yet?”

Maxwell groaned, “I was this close, but my stupid ass let him off with a warning.” He took off his coat and threw it to the side. Jared caught it before it touched the ground. Maxwell wrapped his arms around James from behind. “You know what would really help me relax?” He kissed up James’ neck. 

Jared wished that someday someone would hold him like that. Someone would kiss him like that. He swallowed hard, turning away from the two men and slipping back into the kitchen for the last of the dishes and depositing the coat on the coat rack by the fire pit. It wouldn’t do well to get caught staring. Hell, it wouldn’t do well to hope at all.

James led Maxwell upstairs so they could take care of their own business. Jared looked at Marie, “Where are they going? The food is going to get all cold.” He frowned.

"Your questions are going to get you in trouble someday." Marie chided, brushing back a lock of hair from Jared's face. "They're entertaining themselves, that's all we need to know. Now get, I'll serve the Misses and the kids."

Jared nodded quickly, knowing he had other chores he needed to get done before he was able to get to sleep. He slipped out of the house and headed to the barn, trying not to entertain the idea of being saved.

_*-*-*_

"Hey! Jenny! I'm cracking open a new bottle of whiskey! You in?"

Jensen sighed and shook his head. “I ain’t in the mood to drink right now, Chris.” He was sitting in his chair, reading by the fireplace. He just wanted it all to be over. He couldn’t be happy until every slave was saved. 

Around him were people smiling, dancing with their families, eating and drinking together. Even the new group that had joined them today were starting to warm up; even with them all being huddled together around the bar, they were eating slowly and talking amongst themselves. But it wasn't enough.

He leaned back against his chair, propping his book open against his leg and staring into the fire. There were still people out there being forced to do unspeakable things. He closed his eyes, pushing back his own memories.

He knew what it was like, he'd been there before. No one ever deserved that.

Chris frowned. Things like this made him upset… He hated seeing his best friend like this. He put down the bottle of whiskey and sat on Jensen’s lap, cuddling close to his chest. “It’ll all be over soon, Jenny, I promise.”

“When, Chris? You and I both know Maxwell isn’t it. It doesn’t just stop in Texas or with that one asshole. We’re barely scratching the surface.”

“There are other people out there doing the same as us. Why can’t you be a little happy for the people that we have saved?”

"I am, Chris, I am happy." Jensen ran a hand across his face, looking up at his best friend and trying to make him understand. "I am happy we saved all of these people, I know we are making a difference in their lives. But I'm guilty, Chris. I got out, they got out... what about the people that are still living in hell? What about them?"

Chris was silent for a moment, moving off Jensen’s lap to crouch beside Jensen's chair. "Well..." He started, meeting Jensen's eyes again, a smirk on his lips. "When have you ever been one to sit back and wait, Jenny? Let's take the fight to these bastards."

Jensen smiled a little bit. He ran a hand through Chris' hair. "Alright. You and I against the world."

Chris smiled. "Atta boy."

"I think I could use that shot now." Jensen smiled, folding the corner of his book to mark his page and pushing up out of the chair, meeting Chris in a hug. "Thanks."

"I've got your back, Jenny. You always know that." Chris patted his back and lingered in the hug for a few moments before pulling away. He grabbed the bottle of whiskey. “Now let’s party!” He shouted and everyone in the entire place cheered. Jensen just smiled. Chris opened the bottle and poured them a shot each. Chris raised his shot, “To freedom?”

“To justice.” Jensen replied and threw the shot back, enjoying the burn as it rolled down his throat. He slammed the glass down and Chris slapped him on the back and poured him another. 

Jensen would get them out, he would get all of them out, or he would die trying.

It wasn’t long before they were wasted and partying like a bunch of idiots. Chris had gone upstairs with a guy they had saved about a month ago. Chris rarely went back for seconds and he never went back for thirds or fourths; this man, was an exception, and Jensen knew there was something between them.

He soon went up to his room and laid down on his bed. Jensen didn’t like to have sex with anyone while he was this drunk. He wasn’t someone to have sex with a stranger either; he liked to get to know people first. He covered himself with his blankets and fell asleep, dreaming of a peaceful world.

_*-*-*_

"Jared..." Marie's voice was frantic as she crouched down beside Jared's blanket and touched his shoulder gingerly. "Jared, wake up."

"Marie?" Jared's voice was heavy with sleep and he blinked a few times, letting his vision come into focus. "What's happened?"

"You need to come. They found Chad and Marcy... they say they were trying to escape." Jared shot up at that, gasping at the pain that ripped through his back and knowing some of the scabs that had formed overnight had split open.

"They wouldn't." Marie gave him a knowing look and pushed herself off the ground, hurrying out of the room. Jared winced at the pain in his back and put more of the liquid on his wounds before following after Marie. 

They collected in the yard and Jared tried not to let his eyes widen when he took in Marcy and Chad strung up on the horse hitching post by the barn. Marie held her head up high and took her place on her knees by the Master and Jared quickly followed suit, dropping down beside her. 

"Watch and listen closely." The Master sneered, looking down at both of them before turning his attention forward. Maxwell must have stayed the night, or been the one responsible for catching Chad and Marcy and bringing them home, because he was standing beside the two tied up slaves, a large riding crop in his hands.

Jared blinked back tears. How could they have been so foolish? They knew no one could ever run away from this life, they would never be free. Jared knew he would never be saved, he would never lead a normal life. This was the life that was chosen for him and that was how it would be until he died. No one would touch him lovingly, no one would ever kiss him, and no one would ever save him. There was no hope.

"Did you honestly think you wouldn't be caught?" The Master called out, eyes flitting across Chad and Marcy's down turned faces. "Did you think you could get away with disgracing me? Making me look like a fool?"

Chad looked up, his entire body shaking as he glared at the man before him. Jared wanted to shake his head, he wanted to warn Chad to stop. Chad spit on the ground, the glob landing right before the Master's shoe.

"Go to hell."

Jared cringed. Chad was in for it now. He didn’t know if he’s ever see his friend again after a comment like that. He’d never heard a slave speak to authority in that way. Jared looked away when he heard a loud crack and the sound of his friend screaming. 

The Master's face was hard as he stared straight ahead, watching as Maxwell took the riding crop to Chad's back again and again. Beside him, Jared felt Marie shaking and he slowly reached across the dirt to brush his fingers across her thigh, hoping it would bring her some sort of comfort knowing he was there too. 

Chad's screams began to slow, the only sounds were Marcy's whimpering and the crack of the crop against Chad's abused flesh. Jared steeled himself, taking a deep breath as he forced himself to look up. 

Chad's eyes met his for a moment and Jared was surprised to see the determination still in them, even though the rest of him was gone. 

"Don't." Chad wheezed and took another blow to his back. "Don't give... up."

"Do it." The Master's voice was cold and Jared looked up just in time to see Maxwell draw his pistol and fire, point blank, against Chad's skull.

Jared looked away and bit his lip, trying his best not to scream. Marcy was sobbing silently in her place. She and Chad were extremely close; they were basically siblings. Marcy immediately felt empty at the loss of her friend and her sobs became audible. "Kill me too!" she cried. 

She had suffered all her life. She was born into slavery, like Jared. She's been abused, violated, raped and she's come close to death many times, but she always found her strength to carry on. She put all of her faith in Chad; he was her rock. Out of all the pain she's ever felt in her life, the pain in her heart right then was the most unbearable. 

"Kill me!" she shrieked.

“I don’t think so sweetheart.” The Master moved slowly to her, raising his hand to smear the blood from Chad down her face. His thumb flicked across her lower lip and he yanked her head up, sharply. “You’re too valuable.” He turned away from her and muttered something to Maxwell that Jared couldn’t hear.

“Marie!” Beside him, Marie shot up, immediately crossing over to the Master and bowing her head before him, waiting. “Cut her down and take her inside. I want her cleaned and presentable. I do believe we have an auction to get to.”

Dread filled Jared’s stomach and he fought not to let the nausea that rolled through him win. An auction, was never a good thing. He had thankfully never had to be a part of one, but he had been forced to watch one. Slaves were ‘inspected’ on stage and sold to the highest bidder.

Marcy collapsed in Marie’s arms, already resigned to her fate. Marie rubbed her back and hushed her.

“Shhh,” she whispered into her hair. “It’ll be okay.” She led her to the barn to start getting her cleaned up. Jared looked away from them and back to his Master, waiting for an order. 

"Come here, boy." Jared pushed off the ground, moving quickly before the Master. "I need the horses prepared and the cage set up. Quickly, mind you, or Marcy won't be the only whore auctioned off tonight."

Jared nodded, "Yes, Master," before scurrying off to the barn. He tied up two of the Master's horses to the carriage; He fed them and brushed out their manes. He didn't want to make his Master look like a fool. If that were to happen, he would be the one to blame. 

He looked over at Marcy and almost went to go over and comfort her, but one of the Master's sons were watching. If he was caught slacking off, he'd be punished. He understood what she was going through. The most pain he ever felt was when his mother was killed. He still remembers the day vividly; he still has nightmares about it. He'll wake up in cold sweats, distraught. Sometimes when he wakes up, he hopes that all of his reality is a nightmare, but then he looks around his closet of a room and all hope is lost.

He put together Marcy's cage and loaded it into the carriage and found himself hoping Master would get another male at the auction. Chad was in his mid-twenties and although he was skinny, he was strong. Jared was still growing and, sure he was strong, but not like Chad was. He finished getting everything ready and reported back to his Master.

Maxwell and the Master were talking together in hushed voices and Jared stayed back, knowing full well what the consequences would be if they thought he had been eavesdropping. He sank down to his knees in the sand, the sun beating down on his back and causing him to break out in a sweat. He tried not to fidget and resigned himself to waiting. 

Finally, their attention drifted towards him and Jared stood quickly at his Master’s summon. 

“Get Marcy and yourselves prepared.” A chill went through Jared and he searched his Master’s face, confused. A sharp slap across his face left him reeling, fighting to keep his balance as his vision momentarily blurred. 

“I’ll teach him better manners,” Maxwell sneered, his eyes raking over Jared’s body. Jared suddenly realized he, himself, had been sold. 

Jared wanted to scream and cry. He wanted to throw a tantrum. He wanted to destroy everything in his path. Instead, he nodded and went into his room. There was a fresh, clean pair of underwear on his blanket. He looked at Marie with a look of betrayal. "You knew."

Marie opened her mouth to speak, but Jared held his hand up, not wanting to hear it. He pulled on the new pair of underwear and cleaned the wounds on his back. Then he brushed through his long hair and went to assist Marcy, not sparing a glance at Marie.

“Jared?” Marcy whispered, taking his outstretched hand as they walked together to the barn. “You’re coming too?” Jared nodded, too numb to answer. This was the only home he knew, the only master he knew. Once Marcy was settled against the far corner of the cage he let himself look at his new Master. He knew his treatment wouldn’t be any better. He tried not to stare for too long, for it was an act of disrespect. He bowed his head down when the men approached them. 

His new Master yanked him out of the cage. "State your name and number". He looked at him sternly. James and Maxwell were still watching and he wanted to pull this off, not embarrass his old Master.

"Jared Padalecki, number 24603, Sir." He said obediently. He wanted to make a good impression on his new Master.

Maxwell nodded slowly, reaching out to take Jared’s jaw in his hand and yank his face up. “He a good fuck?” He asked, eyes darting over to James quickly.

“I’ve had worse.” James shrugged, stepping away from them to haul himself up into the carriage. “He takes it like a good slut should.” James smiled, his eyes flashing as he took in Jared’s body before he pushed him hard, back into the cage. Jared tried to catch himself but ended up sprawled on the bottom of it anyways. 

“Let’s get this show on the road.” Maxwell climbed up beside James and soon the carriage was on its way. 

Jared fell asleep while in the cage. He’d slept in much more uncomfortable places -- one time, when he was three, he had to sleep in the dish cabinet as a punishment for dirtying up the floor and missing a few clumps of dirt.

Soon, the carriage came to a stop and Jared was woken with a hard slap to his rear. He gasped and shot up. 

"Hope you enjoyed your nap," Maxwell sneered, hooking the cage door so it was open. "You will not disappoint me tonight, understand?"

"Yes, Master." Jared nodded quickly, sliding out of the cage, bowing his head.

Jared followed behind Maxwell to the stage where the auction was being held. Jared looked around at all of the other slaves, mostly focusing on the men. All of them were muscular and built while Jared was just skinny and lanky. There was no way anyone would wanna buy him. He wondered what happened to slaves that didn't sell…

James had taken Marcy up on the stage and got her settled in the correct position on the woman's side of the stage. Jared glanced at Maxwell, waiting to be told to get himself up on the stage as well. 

"Oh no," Maxwell caught his look and smirked. "Pretty young thing like you isn't going to be sold like common livestock. You're young enough that you have all the strength and stamina to be molded by the most wealthy auctioneers."

Jared didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. He had so many questions about this whole process… He's only watched one before and he was still confused. He waited for orders from Maxwell.

There were people milling around the stage, making notes and talking to one another about the slaves they saw for sale. As much as Jared tried not to listen to them, he couldn't help the roll in his stomach when he caught a few bits and pieces.

"That one looks too skinny to lift anything," a woman was commenting on one of the male slaves, cocking her head as she took in her appearance. "If we could fatten him up, I'm sure he would entertain any of the guests we had over."

Another man was requesting for a slave to be disrobed, wanting to see the 'entirety' of the merchandise he was purchasing. Suddenly, Jared felt that his position was probably better than being up on the stage-- at least he didn't have what was waiting for him thrown into his face.

Jared looked over at Marcy and they met eyes. Jared gave her a sad, yet reassuring smile. Marcy was gorgeous. He couldn't imagine anyone not wanting her in their home. He sighed softly, following Maxwell’s orders to sit and sunk down to the ground. There was nothing left to do but wait, and hope things wouldn’t end too badly for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Jensen sat at the bar, eyes trailing over the man Chris had gotten to buy the slaves at an auction a few miles out. Jensen obviously couldn't do it himself and Chris was quick to find someone else to replace him, paying them for it of course. Paying them to buy slaves, it had to be one of the easiest ways to free a slave, and only slightly ironic.

"Do you know what to do?" Jensen asked, for what felt like the millionth time. "You have the money?"

"Jesus, Jenny." Chris laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let the kid breathe, okay?" Jensen nodded slowly, his eyes trailing over the man Chris had hired to help them out. 

"I just don't want this to get fucked up." Jensen sighed. They had heard about a nearby auction taking place that night and decided to take action and attempt to buy out as many of the slaves as they could get away with, the guy Chris hired playing the part of a new plantation owner in need of hired help.

“Relax. This one is close to home, and if this works? If we can figure out a way to successfully dominate an auction and free the people there? Man, we’re golden.” Chris said, turning his attention back to the other man. “Alright, Jimmy, you good?”

“I got it, guys. I’ll meet you all at the rendezvous point with everyone I manage to get.”

Jensen nodded and pat his back. "Thanks for doing this Jimmy. It means a lot."

Jimmy gave him a friendly smile. "Anything for the guys that saved my ass." Jimmy was saved three years ago by Jensen. Jimmy wasn’t the first saved slave to turn around and help the movement, nor was it abnormal for the saved people to express their eternal gratitude and how they would do anything for Jensen and Chris. But, with a wife and a baby on the way, Jensen was surprised that this was who Chris had found. Jimmy waved to them and headed off to the auction.

“And now, we wait,” Jensen mused as Jimmy’s form slipped out of their sight and out the door. “Do you think they’ll recognize him?” 

“Jen,” Chris snorted, tossing him a look. “You know what half of these slaves look like when we rescue them. Hell, after two days, a hot shower and good food, they look completely different. Plus,” He said sadly, kicking at the dirt. “I don’t think any of the ‘masters’ are really paying attention to what their slaves actually look like.”

Jensen nodded. "Guess you're right. Sorry, I'm just a bit paranoid 'bout this. I don't want this to go wrong." Jensen needed this to work. It would be the best way to rescue slaved, albeit expensive, and much easier than putting his life in danger every time he freed slaves. He poured himself a bit of whiskey. "Do you think this plan'll work?"

“I do,” Chris said reaching across Jensen to grab himself a glass and to pluck the bottle from his hand. “Our only catch is going to be the money eventually…” Chris bit his lower lip, thinking. “If we are really going to do this? We might want to see about getting this town up and running, seeing what the people living here have to offer for goods, maybe get some retail in here or something.”

"Well, you can handle all that. Lord knows I ain't no business man." It was true. Jensen wasn't the best with numbers. Sure, he knew his basics, but when it came to finances, it was way out of his field. He took a sip of his whiskey, savoring the burning in his throat. "Chris?"

He looked up from his glass. "Yeah, Jenny?"

"Do you think that one day all of the slaves will be free?”

“For your sake?” Chris raised his glass to his lips, pausing before tossing it back. “God I hope so.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Jensen nudged him, refilling both of their glasses.

“Jenny… What you’re doing, what we are doing? It’s great. It’s helping a lot of people. You’ve already secured yourself a shiny plot up in Heaven. But you’re not happy, Jensen. Look at the people around us, they’re free and they live their lives -- they get married, have families, work and provide for those families. That’s life, Jensen. And you?” He sighed, shaking his head. “You deserve that.”

Jensen finished his whiskey and huffed. "I can't be satisfied until I know it's okay. It'll put me at ease. Then, I'll start working on the married with kids thing." He poured himself some more. "Speaking of marriage, you got your eye on Thomas, I see? Four times with the same man? That's unheard of with you."

Chris blushed and busied himself with fixing another shot. “I don’t know… I mean,” He smirked, tossing a glance at Jensen. “He’s just, different, you know?”

“I’ll take your word for it.” Jensen laughed, squeezing Chris’ shoulder. “I’m happy for you, you know.”

Chris blushed a deeper shade, “Thanks, Jenny. I’m thinking of taking him out. You know, on one of those fancy dinner date things, but… I don’t know howta ask him…”

"You just, you know, ask him." Jensen shrugged, laughing at the look Chris tossed him.

"You know nothing about romancing, Jenny boy."

"Nope." Jensen agreed, nodding his head. "That's why I'll let you do it first so you can teach me."

Chris chuckled. "When was the last time you got some, Jenny."

Jensen's eyes widened. "Well... uh... I..." he stammered.

He patted his back. "There ain't nothin' to be ashamed of."

"I'm going to take a piss." Jensen pushed away from the bar, slipping outside to the sound of Chris laughter following him out. "Fucker." He laughed to himself, shaking his head. He loved Chris, he did, but there was some things he did not need to talk to him about.

_*-*-*_

Jared stood there nervously with Maxwell. He felt like he should be doing something at this moment. He worried about him not getting chosen at all. He knew full well what happened when you didn’t get picked. It happened to someone already and Jared doesn't want to think about it anymore than he has to.

"Excuse me, Sir?" A voice came from behind him and Jared stiffened, hoping Maxwell hadn't noticed. "First Auction and all." The man slipped into the seat beside Maxwell. "Nice specimen you have there." And Jared's heart stuttered when he realized they were talking about him. "I just bought some property outside of Austin, looking to build myself up a good crew -- workers and, well, you know."

"Maxwell." His Master stuck out his hand, meeting the strangers. "And you're going to need coin for that, boy."

"Jimmy," The stranger responded, shaking their hands. "And I've got the coin."

Maxwell nodded. "Well Jared here is the best out there. I believe he's actually worth _two_ coins." Maxwell smirked. He knew that Jared was pretty valuable and he wanted to make damn sure he was getting the right deal.

Jimmy nodded slowly, letting his eyes rake over Jared's kneeling form. "I suppose. Stand, boy." Jared complied, letting his hands fall against his sides and standing tall, careful to keep his eyes downcast.

"He's young, strong and willing." Maxwell continued and Jimmy smirked.

"Willing? I haven't met a slave that was willing in a while."

"That's part of the fun." Maxwell whispered, and Jared felt his stomach roll again but he fought to keep his expression set. He had his mother’s words on repeat in his head, _”You do what they say, when they say, just like they say and how I taught you. But you keep your thoughts in your head, not only cause they don’t wanna hear them? But because they’re yours, Jared. Yours and only yours and they will never take them away from you.”_

Jared bowed his head as an act of respect, showing his potential Master that he was a good slave. Jimmy checked Jared up and down. "I'll take it."

Jimmy shuffled out a few golden coins from a silk pouch on his hip and pressed them into Maxwell's palm.

"Good doing business with you." Maxwell sneered, shaking Jimmy's hand.

"Let's go." Jimmy said, catching Jared's attention as he stood from his chair and walked back through the crowd.

Jared followed close behind his new Master. He hoped he wasn't as bad as James… Maybe Jensen Ackles would show up to this auction and save him. He mentally slapped himself. Dreams are for children, and he hadn’t been one in a long time.

Jared followed Jimmy around, careful to keep his eyes downcast and standing at least two people’s width behind Jimmy. People would know who he belonged to but he wouldn’t show Jimmy disrespect by walking too close to him. Four more slaves were added to their group and then Jimmy was leading them to a large carriage, two white horses stamping in the dust.

"I apologize for this..." Jimmy sighed as he locked the carriage door behind them. Jared looked at his new Master, trying to mask the confusion he was feeling at his words. "They'll know if we don't use this."

Jared watched as Jimmy walked away from them, getting himself situated in front of the carriage and snapping the reins to get the carriage moving. He felt his heart beating in his chest in time with the horse’s hooves, and he wondered where he would be laying his head that night. He didn’t understand the Master’s words, didn’t understand what he meant, but at least he seemed kind...

One of the slaves spoke up, shocking Jared. "Are we really being freed?"

Jared's heart skipped another beat as he looked forwards to the man, waiting for the answer. Jimmy turned around in his chair, a smile on his face. 

"Yeah, you are really being freed."

This was the day that Jared had been waiting for all his life. He was being saved. He looked at the other four slaves and saw the look of shock and joy on their faces. Jared couldn’t help it – he started to cry. This had to be the best day of his life. Slowly, he reached through the bars of the cages and met Jimmy’s hand with his bony one. “Bless you.”

"We will be home soon." Jimmy said, squeezing Jared's fingers in his own before turning his attention back to the horses and road before him. 

Jared leaned back against the cage walls, and for the first time smiled at the feeling of the sun on his skin. Freedom. Jared couldn't believe it. The other slaves in the cage with him were also crying, and they all reached for one another, holding hands as they rode into their new lives together.

Jared couldn't wait to see what his new life had in store for him. Even the thought of clothing made his mouth water. He would finally be touched in a way that wasn't violent. Maybe… he would finally be kissed. Maybe he'd get to meet Jensen Ackles himself! Jared didn't know what he looked like, but he sounded beautiful.

By the time the carriage slowed, night had fallen over the desert. Jimmy slowly came around the back, unlatching the cage and helping each of them out. 

"Our Casa, Su Casa." Jimmy waved his arm behind them, showing off the small town they arrived at. "First? Let's all get some hot showers and some warm clothes, shall we? Then we will get some grub at Jodie's and tomorrow, when the sun comes up, we will show you around and get everyone settled."

Jared nodded quickly, not trusting himself to speak as he followed Jimmy around to the closest building. A tub with warm, clean water was waiting for Jared and it was all for him. He looked at Jimmy as to ask for permission.

"You don't gotta get no orders here. You're free now." 

Jared let the words sink in. Free. He smiled and eased into the tub slowly, groaning blissfully at the warm water. Beside the tub was a fresh wash cloth and a thick bar of soap. With shaking fingers, Jared reached for them and tried to sink further into the water. He washed himself quickly, reveling at the feeling of warm water dancing across his skin. 

The last time he had felt hot water... Was probably the last time he had been allowed to wash the dishes when Marie had been sick. Marie... He felt a small stab of guilt he had been so angry with her. He sent a silent prayer that one day, she too, would be rescued.

Jimmy smiled at him. "Take your time. Enjoy it."

Jared let himself relaxed in the water. He wet his hair and looked around. Was he supposed to use the bar of soap to wash his hair? He saw a bottle of white liquid. It had writing on it, but Jared couldn't read. He looked up at Jimmy and pointed to the bottle.

"Oh that's for your hair. It's called shampoo."

Jared took the bottle and held it in his hands. "Shampoo," he whispered. He put some in his hand and lathered it in his long hair. He loved the feeling of the suds on his hands and scalp. He rinsed everything off. 

Another man stepped in the room and moved towards Jimmy, whispering to him softly. Jared found himself trying not to listen, not wanting to get punished, then with a shock of joy, realized he didn't have to worry about that anymore. 

"Hey, Jared." Jimmy left the room, leaving the man and Jared alone. The man crouched down beside the tub and offered Jared a small smile. "I wanted to come by and say hello to everyone that came to us today. I, along with Chris and Jodie, are responsible for this little town and I'm glad we were able to have you join it."

"Oh!" Jared said, the shampoo bottle slipping between his fingers and splashing into the water. "Thank you, thank you so much, Sir."

"No, not Sir." The man laughed, shaking his head. "Just call me Jensen."

Jared's eyes widened. The man in front of him was Jensen Ackles. He was sitting in front of Jensen Ackles. He was sitting in a tub, naked, in front of Jensen Ackles. He blushed a little and looked down.

"You okay, Jared?" Jensen asked, cocking his head to catch the young man's eyes. Jared looked up slowly and Jensen froze as hazel eyes pinned him to the spot. 

"You have no idea." Jared had tears swimming in his eyes again. "You... you're... I've dreamed of you." He whispered.

"Oh?" It wasn't the weirdest thing Jensen had heard. He looked at Jared confused.

"I meant... dreams of you saving me." Jared started to cry again. "Bless you, you angel."

"You... You heard of me?" Jensen asked, not bothering to hide the shock in his voice. "Shhh, it's okay Jared." He reached forward to squeeze the young man's shoulder, hoping to calm the sobs that were currently working their way through him. "You're safe now."

Jared wiped his eyes and splashed some of the water on his face. "I'm sorry.... Today has been a very.... crazy day." Jared looked down. "Yes, I've heard of you. My Master would talk about you and all of the things you did."

"I'm sure they were all good things too." Jensen smirked, a feeling of pride washing through him. People knew his name.... that meant he was making a difference. He felt lighter than he had moments before. "You hungry, Jared?"

Food. Thinking about eating made his mouth water. "Oh yes, I am sir- I mean Jensen..." He looked down and blushed again. 

"Well, let's get you some grub." Jensen pushed off the ground and grabbed a large towel, holding it out for the younger man. Jared eyes widened.

"I... I can use a towel?" He whispered, standing up slowly and stepping gingerly into the extended fabric.

"Yes," Jensen smiled sadly, helping the other man towel off. He felt a pang of anger go through him at how these people had been treated. Jared looked young too... and Jensen knew, without asking, that the slave life was all he had known.

Jared loved the feeling of the warm, soft towel on his skin. He hummed in content. He felt something else warm, but it wasn't the towel. It was body heat. He was being hugged. Jensen was hugging him. The last person to ever hug him was his mother. Jared hugged back. "Thank you..." he whispered.

"You're welcome, Jared." Jensen said, squeezing the man gently. He wasn’t a stranger to the way the slaves had been treated, knew first hand the craving of a soft touch, and he was more than able to provide the small comfort. He wasn't, however, expecting the younger man to fit so perfectly against him.

"Come on," Jensen smiled, stepping back. "I think Jimmy left you some clothes over here..."

Jared nodded and kept the towel covering him. He thought about clothes. He wondered how they felt.  
"Jeans... underwear... socks..." Jensen handed off each item to Jared, watching him get dressed slowly out of the corner of his eye. Jared gasped at each new addition, slowly twisting in the fabric as it moved against his skin. His eyes were dancing when he looked up and met Jensen's again.

Jared smiled up at him "They feel so...warm." Jared flushed again, knowing he didn't have the most amazing vocabulary. It was the Master's choice if they wanted the slave to be educated or not and James did not. He believed that education was a privilege and that slaves did not deserve it. He looked down at himself.

Jensen laughed softly and held out the last article of clothing -- a flannel shirt -- and then held out his hand for Jared. "Come on." He led the younger man out of the bath house to a large tavern where a warm meal was waiting for them both. 

Inside was bustling with activity. It was warm, Jodie had a large fire roaring in the far end of the room, and despite the usual Texas heat, the fire was comforting instead of overwhelming. There was a bar in the back and round tables complete with four chairs littered around the first half of the room. To the left, however, there were long tables covered in huge platters of food and benches that were full of people.

Jared stood a bit awkwardly. He wasn't slave who was normally social. He looked at the table piled with all sorts of dishes and drinks. "Oh my..." he whispered.

"You can have as much as you want." Jensen said softly, his hand pressed against the small of Jared's back and pushing him forward.

All of the others were piling up their plates, eating like there was no tomorrow. Jared sat down and looked. He didn't know where to begin. He grabbed a roll and tore off small pieces, savoring each bite.

"Here." Jensen reached across Jared, piling a few slices of roast beef on his plate and adding a baked potato as well. "Just remember to eat slow." He smiled as he slid into the seat beside Jared and picked up a plate for himself. Across the table Chris was staring at him, eyes wide.

Chris gave him a knowing look. He could already tell that Jensen liked the boy that he had sitting beside him and Chris winked at him.

Jared didn’t noticed, too absorbed in the food before him. He didn’t think he’d actually ever eaten meat before… only seen it and smelled it while Marie prepared it for their Master’s meals. Slowly, he cut a small piece and ate it. He had to bite his lip from letting out a moan. It was the most amazing taste in the world.

Jensen chucked as he watched the man beside him eating. "If you think the beef is good, wait until Jodie brings out dessert."

Jared looked at him wide eyed. "There's more?" he gasped. Jared felt like royalty. This is the most food he’d ever seen or been able to eat in his whole life and now he was going to have a whole other course. It was all too good to be true.

"Yeah, there's more." Jensen smiled and began to eat his own food. The atmosphere around them was comfortable and warm, and as he looked around the room, Jensen was proud to call this home. 

After eating his fill, Jensen settled back in his chair and watched the people around him. There had been four other people Jimmy brought back with Jared, three men and one woman who were all eating happily and talking together as if they were already friends, but it was Jared that captured his attention the most. The young man was savoring the food before him and was the first to offer kind words to anyone who spoke in his direction. Jensen let his eyes graze appreciatively over the man, his hair now drying in soft waves and eyes sparkling in the candlelight. He was, in short, beautiful.

All of the others were making conversation and though Jared sometimes pitched in his two cents, but he was mostly quiet. Jared soon finished his food, completely full. The portion he ate wasn't that large, but it was as much as he could take. He really liked the meat though... And after careful consideration, he decided to have two more slices of roast beef.

He looked over Jensen. He was older than he was; about early thirties. His whole face was filled with freckles. Jared thought they were so pretty. His Mama once told him that freckles were angel kisses. What angel wouldn't want to kiss this man? He was a saint for doing what he does.

Jensen looked up as Jodie started to clear the large table and saw Jared watching him quietly. He gave him a soft smile, "How are you holding up?"

Jared shrugged. "I...I'm a bit tired. It's been a long day. I lost all of my friends." He frowned. He was never going to see Chad again. He'd probably never see Marcy or Marie either. Jared blinked back tears. He looked down.

"Jared..." Jensen whispered, turning in his seat to face the younger man. "I will do everything in my power to free your friends." And he realized he meant it. In that moment, he realized he would do anything to make the younger man smile.

Jared looked at him. "Wait...really?"

"It's my goal, Jared. I want to make sure that no man or woman is enslaved ever again. Look around us, we are all people, and all deserving to make our own choices. You're better than every single man and woman who decide to take others’ lives in their own hands and control it in the disgusting way they do." He smiled at Jared and looked across the table at Chris who was talking animatedly with Jodie. "Chris saved me a long time ago... And it took me a while to realize that I shouldn't have had to be saved. I should never have been in that life. And I promised myself I would make that a reality for everyone else who was still subjected to being a slave."

Jared hesitantly reached out his boney hand and placed it on Jensen's. "I don't know any other life than the life of a slave. Thanks to you, I get to find out what it's like to live free. You have a beautiful soul Jensen."

Jodie brought out desert, interrupting their conversation. "Hope everyone saved room. We got 'bout every pie you could think of." She set everything down. The four others that had been saved dug right in but Jared didn't. It smelled so good! He wanted to eat it, but he felt so stuffed that if he took another bite of anything, he'd burst. His stomach was already hurting.  
"Here," Jensen said as he served up a small slice of each on a plate and stood up. "Follow me." Jared slid off his chair and followed Jensen out into the night air.

"Where are we going?" Jared asked, as Jensen led him down the porch steps. 

"You looked beat." Jensen said over his shoulder. "I'm going to show you to your room, and just so you don't miss out, I'll leave you with some dessert when you get hungry again."

"Oh, thank you very much, sir- Jensen!" he quickly corrected himself. "Sorry, sorry. Jensen, not sir. I'm not very... uh... smart." He scratched the back of his head and blushed. He was so embarrassed. He's been embarrassed plenty of time before, but this time it felt different.

"Don't," Jensen reached forward and caught Jared's shaking head, feeling the burn of his cheeks against his palms. "Don't put yourself down." He said softly, hating to hear the dejected tone in Jared's voice. "We will teach you everything you want or need to know here, but you are in no way stupid, Jared."

Jared nodded and continued to follow Jensen to his room. They were in the old Sheriff’s station, all of the offices and jail cells configured into small apartments so all of the newcomers could adapt to their newfound freedom together before deciding if they wanted to stay in the town or move elsewhere. Jensen and Chris had spent months removing the iron cell doors and replacing them with large oak doors, painting each room a vibrant and cheerful color. He led Jared to the first room at the top of the stairs and pushed the door open. 

"It's not much," he said, watching as Jared took in the twin sized bed with a small nightstand beside it. There was a desk in the corner, candles set on top and burning brightly. He saw that Jimmy or Chris had already laid out a few sets of clothes at the end of the bed. "Through that door there is the bathroom... You will all have to share it, but it hasn’t been a problem."

Jared looked around in awe. The bed itself made the room seem magical. He couldn't believe that Jensen said it wasn't much. It was much more than Jared ever had. "Wow..." He looked at Jensen. "It's....beautiful. Thank you so much." His smile was big, reaching his eyes. He laid down on the bed. "Wow..." He rolled around in it like a pig in the mud. He suddenly had a sharp pain in his back. His wounds had opened up again. He hollered out in pain.

"Jared?" Jensen was immediately at his side, eyes wide. "What is it?"

"It’s… just my back! It’s… I’m fine, I’m sorry I yelled… " Jared slammed his eyes shut, worried Jensen would be angry at him for yelling out, for making a fuss… It had been his punishment and he would be punished for complaining…

Jensen reached forward, pressing his fingers against Jared's hips to push him over onto his stomach. "Can I?" He asked softly, hesitating at the hem of Jared's shirt. He had already seen the man naked, but it was important for Jared to know he was in control of his own body. Jensen racked his brain, trying to remember if he had seen anything while Jared had bathed, coming up short -- he had only seen Jared's chest unless it was covered with a towel or clothing.

Jared nodded quickly. He was holding in sobs. He felt terrified, but there was something about this man that let him know he could trust Jensen. He knew he'd never hurt him. But that didn’t stop Jared from shaking or feeling ashamed at complaining. Jared knew he had no right to say anything about the wounds – it wasn’t like he hadn’t had worse and he’d never needed medical attention before. Just some water and the liquid Marie would give him, a cloth to wrap himself with, and he would be fine in a few weeks’ time. Jared had been his own doctor for years, had absorbed everything his mama had ever taught him.

Slowly, Jensen pulled up the fabric and his stomach rolled when it peeled away from the broken flesh with a squelch of fresh blood. He felt the anger surge through him as he took in Jared's back and saw the marks went further down, disappearing into his pants as well. "Fuck..." He whispered, fingers tracing down Jared's side gently. "I am so sorry, Jared." 

Jensen felt the tears burning his eyes. This is exactly why what he was doing was so important... No one, especially the beautiful man before him, should be subjected to this type of torture. Jensen's stomach rolled again when he thought of the other forms of torture Jared probably endured that didn't leave visible scars. "Let me go and get something for this." He said softly, hoping the anger he felt wasn’t coming through in his voice.

Jared whimpered and nodded softly. He did notice a sudden change in Jensen's voice. Was he mad at him because he didn't say anything about the wound? For needing to be punished in the first place?

Jensen left the building quickly, running into back into Jodie's bar and into the back kitchen for supplies. Chris followed him, concern etched across his face. 

"Jenny?" He asked, watching as Jensen fumbled through a small first aid cabinet they had in the back of the room. 

"I need you to check everyone." Jensen said as he ripped apart a clean sheet into strips. "Jared's back is a mess... I should've checked," his voice cracked and he looked up at Chris. "How can someone do this to another human?"

Chris touched his shoulder gently. "I know, it really it a terrible thing. The night I got you, you were beaten so badly I feared you wouldn't make it. Just... don't get too worked up, alright? I'll go check the others. Take Jared to the infirmary. They'll take care of him there."

Jensen nodded, gathering his supplies up and returning back to Jared, who was still face down on the bed and hadn't looked like he moved an inch. 

"I have something that can soothe the pain, and then if you prefer we can go to the infirmary so they can patch you up there?" He placed the supplies down gently and kneeled beside the bed again.

Jared moved his head to look at Jensen. His eyes were red and puffy from crying. He sniffed. "Wh-whatever you want me to do."

Jensen nodded at him gently and started mixing some of the supplies in a small bowl, adding some water from a pitcher on top of the night stand. "This might sting..." He whispered as he dipped a cloth in the liquid, wringing it out before he applied it to Jared's back.

Jared squeaked and whimpered. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, trying his best to relax.

"I'm sorry," Jensen whispered, trying his best to be gentle as he cleared away the blood. "It should start to dull the pain soon," he promised. He worked in silence changing out the strips of cloth when they got too saturated with blood. "I think you're going to need some stitches..."

Jared gave him a confused look. "Stitches? What are those?" He had honestly never heard of them.

"They're used to close up a wound that's too deep to heal on its own. That's why they keep bleeding like this..." He said softly placing his hand on Jared's shoulder. "Come on."

"I'm sure I don't really need it...I've had much worse and they've healed over time." He didn't want to be a burden to Jensen or to the people that worked in the infirmary. It wasn't that bad. It would heal... 

"Don't be silly," Jensen said gently, offering him a smile. "Let us take care of you."

"I just...I don't want to be a burden to you." Jared hid his face as he spoke his fears aloud. “I know I messed up and it was a punishment I deserved…”

Jensen brushed his hand through Jared's hair, pushing the locks behind his ear. "Jared... This is what people at the infirmary do." He chewed on his lower lip, trying to remember where his mind had been when Chris rescued him so long ago. "This is a community, and we want you to be a part of it... I want you to be a part of it. We treat each other like family, and we take care of each other. You're hurt, and we want you to get better and in order for that to happen? We have to take care of you."

Jared leaned into his touch then turned to look at him. "Alright... Can you help me up, please?" He had a little sad puppy look on his face.

"Yeah," Jensen reached down for Jared's hand, letting their fingers intertwine as he pulled him into a sitting position. His other hand rested low on Jared's back, steadying him.

Jared bit his lip. He got up with Jensen and winced. He couldn't believe someone actually wanted to help him like this. He couldn't believe that he was chosen to be saved. Jared promised himself that when he got healthier, he'd help Jensen with freeing slaves. He didn't want any other children born into this life. He didn't want anyone to suffer like he did. He wanted to live in a world where everyone was treated as equal, as the human they were, just like Jensen had said.

Jensen moved slowly; the process of cleaning Jared’s wounds seemed to zap what energy the young man had left. Jared was shaking all over, his legs unsteady and he ended up half slumped against Jensen as they moved down the stairs, Jared’s knees threatening to give out more than once. The trek across the street to the infirmary took twice the amount of time it should have, and Jensen found himself with his heart in his throat more than once when Jared couldn’t hold back a whimper or a cry of pain.

When Jared was settled in one of the infirmary’s cots, Jensen promised him he would be right outside the room and would wait for him. As he sunk down into a chair, a hand came out of nowhere, a glass of whiskey being held out to him. He looked up to see Chris looking down at him, a sad smile on his face. 

“He’s going to be okay.” Chris said and took the seat beside him.

“Yeah, I know.” Jensen replied, sipping on the glass, sighing into the burn of the alcohol. “Did you get the others set to find their quarters? I know I should’ve said more to them at dinner… I just…” Jensen trailed off, ignoring the pointed look Chris gave him. He let his head fall into his free hand, another sigh escaping his lips. “I just… I can’t leave Jared. I don’t know what it is about him…”

Chris rubbed his back soothingly. "Hey... Don't stress, alright?" He took a sip of his own glass of whiskey. "I...uh...I think I know what it is about him." Chris had done some digging on Jared and his family.

"Yeah?" Jensen looked up, confusion knitting his brow.

"Jared is Sheila Padalecki's son." 

Jensen's eyes widened. "Jared is Sheila's son?" He whispered, heart stopping in his chest. "Oh my god..." His stomach rolled as he realized what that meant. When Jensen was a slave, he had worked alongside a girl named Sheila, a girl had had fallen in love with. They would steal a kiss or two whenever they could but out of fear of getting caught, never went further than that. The day Jensen was saved, it was too late for Chris to save her as well.

She’d been sold, packed up like the cattle they were believed to be. Jensen had sworn he would find her, would save her, and didn’t stop until he found out she had passed on. If he had known… He’d failed her and because of that, she’d ended up pregnant and her son had been subjected to a life he never should have had. It was his fault Jared had lived through hell...

Chris kept his hand rested firmly on Jensen's back. "Jenny... I'm so sorry. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault that you and her never got to be together. I was so close to getting her but it was either you or neither." He huffed. "Maybe you see her in him, but I gotta remind you... You're thirty four. He's only seventeen… That's twice his age Jenny. Also, you gotta think about if you like Jared or you like Jared because he's Shelia's son."

Jensen chewed on his lower lip, rolling the new information around in his mind. Chris was watching him carefully and Jensen finally looked up, meeting his eyes. "Maybe I did see some of her in him... but, I don't think that's it Chris. There's something about him, I was drawn to him before I knew any of this. I just... I don't know where that leaves me now. He's just a kid..."

Chris nodded. "I can see that you really like him, Jenny. I've never seen you look at someone like that. Well, only... never mind. My point is, you gotta listen to your heart and what you want. Now, I ain't saying to go straight into the kill. He's still pretty traumatized and trying to get over somethings. Give him his time to adjust." He kissed Dean's cheek and got up. "I'll give you some time to think. Oh! By the way, I asked Thomas if he wanted to go out to dinner. He said yes."

Jensen smiled, "That's great Chris!" Chris beamed back at him before leaving the infirmary and Jensen alone with his thoughts. Jensen swirled what was left of his whiskey around before shooting it down and setting the empty glass on Chris' evacuated chair. What did he want from Jared? Did he really only see Sheila in the boy? He definitely had her eyes... But he was different in almost every other way. She hadn't even crossed his mind until Chris brought her up.

 

After about an hour, one of the nurses came out of the room. She smiled warmly at Jensen. "He's gonna be alright. He should stay here for a few day though. We checked the rested of him for anything else and there were some bruises and cuts that never fully healed. We got those fixed up too. He should only lay on his stomach for a while and not do anything that's physically straining. He's sleeping right now but you can still come in." She opened the door a bit wider.

"Thanks," Jensen stood quickly, nodding to the nurse as he slipped past her and took a seat beside Jared's bed. The younger man was sound asleep, lips opened slightly and eyelids fluttering along with whatever he was dreaming of. He watched Jared for a moment, glad to see the peaceful expression he had in his sleep and hoped being in the town would make it so that expression was there more often.

Jared slept peacefully. He was extremely comfortable in a bed. It was the best feeling in the world. He hadn't slept on something that soft since his mother would lay him on her chest. And for once, he didn't have a single nightmare.

Jensen found himself drifting off as he watched Jared rest, unable to tear himself away from the young man and head back to his own home. Around him, the few nurses that were on shift were busy checking on the few patients they had -- there had been a building accident a few days earlier-- and the calm of Jared's room soon had him fast asleep, head resting on the bed beside Jared's hip.


	3. Chapter 3

Jared woke up in the morning, the sun peaking in from his window. He hummed and looked around. He was still on his back and when he looked to his side he saw Jensen resting there. He smiled to himself. How could someone be so kind and stay with him all night? Jared wondered why he did that... Maybe he wasn't the only one Jensen has done this with. Maybe Jensen was just being nice…

Outside the door Jared could hear murmuring and he looked up as a soft knock came against the wood. "Hey, Jared." A man entered, smiling. He had been at the table the night before, Jensen's friend... "I'm Chris, I couldn't find Jenny here at home, so I thought he might have ended up falling asleep here."

Jared nodded to him politely. "Hello Chris."

Chris' eyes flicked over to Jensen's still sleeping form and he chose to bypass him for now, crossing the room to stand at the other side of Jared's bed. "How are you feeling? I know it's a huge change..."

"Well my back still hurts a bit, but it's not that bad. I've had worse." He shrugged. "It's an amazing change. I never got a chance to thank you...."

"No need," Chris waved him off. "We do what should be done. What everyone should be fighting for."

"No, I should thank you. You're a hero. I really want to do something. Repay you for your duties."

Chris smiled again and shook his head, accepting the young man’s thanks. "What you can do to help us is get stronger and live your life to the fullest. That's why we do this, you know... So everyone can be free and happy."

Jared smiled softly and nodded. "I won't let you down."

"I'll see about getting you out of here, yeah?" He glanced over at Jensen one more time. He opened his mouth to say something but shook his head and left the room.

Jared thought that was a little odd. He wanted to say more. Why didn't he? He looked over at Jensen's sleeping form again; he looked so peaceful.

***

Chris made his way back to the bar and found Jodie peeling a large sack of potatoes; every couple of seconds she would toss the peeled vegetable into a large barrel of water and swipe the discarded peels into a bucket beside her work station.

"If you're going to be in here, grab a peeler." She said without turning around. Chris snorted and took his place beside her.

"How did you know I was in here?" He asked as he reached across her and picked up a new spud.

"You boys are everything 'cept quiet." She smiled at him and started peeling again. "What's wrong Chris?"

"Nothing..." He shrugged, letting silence fall between them. "Jensen spent the night at Jared's bedside."

"Ahhh..." The older woman said, tossing the peeled potato and grabbing another. "You're worried one of them is going to get hurt."

Chris sighed and grabbed a peeler. "Well... yeah, of course." He grabbed a potato. "He's my best friend and you and I both know how sensitive he is in relationship." He started peeling. "We were together for four years, I know how he is. He needs someone to be there for him, to protect him." He grabbed another potato. "I'm not sure Jared can do that for him."

Jodie was quiet and waited until she peeled three more potatoes before she answered. "You never know." She said simply and Chris gave her a puzzled look. "Jared is young, yes. He's been through hell and doesn't know where he stands as of right now. But neither did Jensen when your family rescued him. And look at him now... Jensen has come a long way and no one can say he isn't strong willed or able to protect or defend those he holds close. It's not impossible... and Jared may surprise us all."

Chris thought for a moment, taking in all that Jodie had said. He remembered how Jensen was when he first rescued him. It reminded him of how Jared is now. "Yeah... I guess you're right, Jodie.

Jodie smiled. "I'm always right. When are you gonna realize that, boy?" She laughed.

Chris rolled his eyes and bumped her shoulder with his. "Yeah, yeah. I think that's a line straight from the women's handbook." She tossed a peel at him and he ducked, dropping his peeled potato into the barrel and putting the peeler down. "I'm going to check on housing, start getting a feel for the newcomers and see what they would like to do for jobs."

"Try and get at least two of them in here for kitchen duty..." She said over her shoulder. "We lost four in here when the last group decided to venture out."

"I'll try." Chris called over his shoulder and snagged an apple from the counter by the door before leaving the bar entirely and stepping out into the Texan heat. Even though he couldn't have been inside for more than fifteen minutes, the heat was already beating down on him and sweat was breaking out across his brow. Today was going to be killer.

***

Jensen woke up from the sun shining through his thin eyelids. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and remembered that he'd fallen asleep at Jared' bedside.

Jared looked over to him, still on his stomach. "Good morning."

"Morning..." Jensen said, fighting back a yawn. "How are you feeling?"

"Still kinda hurts... not as much as yesterday though..." He looked at the clock, confused. He never learned how to tell time. "Jensen what time is it?"

Jensen looked up and turned back to Jared. "It’s almost noon... Can you... I mina, do you want to learn how to tell time?"

Jared nodded. "If it isn't too much trouble..."

"No, course not." Jensen said and hesitated for a moment before sliding up onto the bed to sit beside the other man. "First off, can you read numbers?"

He nodded. "Yes sir-Jensen." He blushed

Jensen smirked at the slip and cleared his throat. "Okay, so there are two hands, one is longer than the other. The shorter one is for the hour. The numbers are one to twelve, and as the shorter one is past the eleven, but not quite at the twelve, that means it's the eleventh hour. With me so far?"

Jared shook his head. "You lost me..."

Jensen bit his lower lip, thinking. "I can remember my Mama teaching me how to tell time and we used paper plate... I'll ask Jodie for one and once we get out of here, I can teach you better with that, I think."

"My Mama taught me all I know. I know about cleaning and serving... not math."

Jensen smiled sadly at him and reached out to place his hand over Jared's, squeezing gently. "There's much more to life than that, Jared." He said softly. "We will help you learn anything you want to know. We want you to be successful and happy, and learn everything your heart desires. Then we will help you decide what you want to do with the rest of your life."

Jared smiled. He looked over at Jensen. His shirt had come up a bit and there was a brand on his skin. "My Mama had the same brand on her."

Jensen nodded slowly, hoping his facial expression didn't show the pain his heart was feeling. "Yeah," he whispered, fingers dancing over the old scar gently. "There was a large plantation in Southern Texas... there were close to 200 of us for a while... that's where I grew up. He had every one of us branded..." He trailed off, his eyes straying from Jared's face to stare at the floor, memories suddenly flooding back.

Jared felt bad. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to bring up bad memories..."

"I'm sure you have some of your own." Jensen chuckled softly. "They never go away... they don't even dull... they just get easier to manage, I guess." He looked back at Jared, his hazel eyes swimming as they watched Jensen carefully. "They're apart of who we are, Jared. However awful they were? They made us who we are today."

"That's a beautiful thing to say..." He teared up a bit. His mother used to say something very close to that. He hid his face in his elbow and tried to fight back tears. He came up and he was crying. "I just miss her so much..."

Jensen closed his eyes for a moment, torn. "I know." He said softly, before opening his eyes again and looking at Jared's face. "I do too." He nodded slowly as Jared's eyes widened and stared at him, confused.

 

"I knew your mother." Jensen said softly. "We we're... we lived together for a while. We were kept by the same Masters."

Jared’s mouth gaped open. "Oh my..." He thought to himself. "I...I have so many questions."

Jensen nodded quickly. "I can try to answer them."

Jared wiped his eyes. "How... how was she?"

"She was beautiful." Jensen whispered, smiling at the memory. "Despite the life she was forced into -- she was beautiful, both inside and out. She was always kind, always had a positive word for anyone who needed it. She had your eyes." Jensen looked up, meeting Jared's tear filled ones.

Jared sniffed. "She really was beautiful...I was really young when she died but I remember how she looks perfectly." Jared let it all out and started to sob.

Jensen shifted on the bed, reaching forward to pull Jared against his chest. He rubbed his hands over Jared's shoulders, careful to avoid his back as he rocked him gently, holding him while he cried.

Jared let everything out. He hasn't cried this hard since he was a toddler.  
"She would be so happy," Jensen whispered, pulling Jared to him so his chin could rest on the top of Jared's head. "That you were finally free."

"I wish she got to be free with me." Jared pouted

"I do too, Jared." Jensen whispered, pushing gently on Jared's shoulders to they could look at each other again. "Let me find a nurse to look at those dressings before I take you back to your room, okay?"

He nodded. "Thank you Jensen. I want to do something for you to show you how grateful I am. I'll honestly do anything."

"Just get better." Jensen said softly, pushing off the bed. "I'll be right back."

Jared took his hand and pulled him back. "I'm serious Jensen. I want to do something for you."

Jensen bit his lower lip, his hand tingling where Jared's skin met his. "Jared, I honestly just want you to get well... and stay that way, okay? I don't like seeing anyone hurt -- but you? I can't have you hurt, okay? And that's really all I need from you. I want you to be happy and healthy, and that will mean the world to me." Jensen let the words slip out of his mouth, his heart beating with his confession. He knew he meant every word, and that terrified him.

Jared smiled. "Alright Jensen.” He really enjoyed saying his name. It just slipped off of his tongue perfectly. It felt like it belonged there. "But one of these days, you're gonna need a favor and I'm gonna help you."

"Deal." Jensen squeezed Jared's fingers before letting them slip from his own to fall back onto the bed. "You'll be the first one I go to."

"I better be." He chuckled and rested back on the bed

Jensen smiled as he slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway to find one of the nurses. 

"Jensen, what can we do for you?" A pretty young nurse walked up to him and smiled. She had been part of one of the first rescues Chris and he had ever made, and she had flourished. 

"I helped Jared in here last night to get his back treated, I was just checking in on things -- seeing if he needs dressings changed or anything before I get him back to his own bed."

She nodded, taking his arm and leading him back down the hallway to Jared's room. "Well, he shouldn't really be up and walking around, but if you're taking him straight over and if he promises to stay on his stomach, I'll let you guys go." She smiled kindly and stopped at a small closet to gather up some supplies. "I think Raleigh was talking about making a mud cast for his back... I think that would probably be best." Jensen nodded, holding out his hands to accept some of the supplies. "Okay, let's go."

The nurse, Cathy, lead him back to Jared's room. Jared looked at them and then he looked at the supplies and saw a needle. He panicked.

"Jared?" Jensen asked, slipping into the chair by the bed, reaching over to grab Jared's arm. "What is it?"

"Needle...Oh Jensen I hate needles." He whimpered. When Jared was young, Master would take his mother's sewing needles and stab them into his fingers and keep them there for days. They used to get really infected… He’d almost lost his hand because of it.

"Shhh, it's okay." Jensen whispered, taking both of Jared's hands in his own. "They're just going to numb your back a little." He looked up to Cathy, getting her small nod before looking back down at Jared. "Just look at me, okay? It's going to be okay."

Jared nodded and squeezed Jensen's hands. Cathy looked at Jared. "I'm gonna numb ya on the count of three. One, two-." She injected it right after. 

Jared screamed out. "No, no, no. Please stop. Please stop!" He squeezed Jensen's hands hard. His eyes were shut tight.

"It's okay, baby boy." Jensen soothed, releasing one of Jared's hands to card it back through Jared's hair. Jared's head fell limp against the mattress, small sobbing sounds escaping from his lips. "Shhhh...." Jensen leaned forward, pressing his chin against Jared's head and continuing to whisper to him as he watched Cathy working over Jared's shoulder.

Jared soon relaxed into Jensen's touch. He hated being hurt. He wish he never had to be a slave in the first place.

"I'm so sorry, Jared." Jensen whispered, giving Cathy a small smile. "She's all done with the needle now, okay?"

Jared nodded. "Okay Jensen..." He thought about when he called him 'baby boy'. The only person who ever called him that was his mother. Did Jensen just think of him as a child?

Jensen smiled down at him, still running his hand through his hair and watching as Cathy worked, quickly but silently. Jared loved the feeling. He looked at Jensen. He hadn't realized how green his eyes were until now. "Jensen...tell me a joke."

"Uhh..." Jensen bit his lower lip, racking his brain. "Umm... What do you call a belt with a watch on it?"

Jared leaned forward with anticipation. "What?"

"A waist," Jensen paused, raising his eyebrows. "Of time."

Jared started to laugh, showing off his dimples. It was the first he'd actually laughed in a while. Jensen started laughing as well, a full bodied laugh that shook his entire body. If anyone asked, he would tell them Jared's laugh was contagious. Jared's eyes sparkled and when he laughed, all of his teeth showed and huge dimples formed on his cheeks. It nearly took Jensen's breath away. "Want another one?" He asked when Jared finally calmed.

Jared nodded excitedly. He loved the way Jensen laughed.

"Okay, okay... What do you call a bicycle that is.." Jensen stopped. "Shit." He said, chuckling to himself. "I can't remember that one... Um, why did the poor man sell yeast?"

Jared was already laughing from Jensen's screw up. "Why?"

"Because he needed to raise some dough!"

Jared laughed even harder, tears started to poor out of his hazel eyes from joy. He's never cried from anything other than sadness. It was an amazing feeling. Jared giggled until he finally calmed down and wiped his eyes. "Oh my...I haven't laughed that hard since...forever."

"Good," Jensen said, still smiling at Jared. "I'm glad I could make you laugh."

"It's a beautiful sound." Cathy mused from behind them and Jensen jumped slightly, having almost forgotten where they were and that she will still working on Jared's back. "Almost done, boys." She said, working more mud onto Jared's back and smoothing it with wet gauze.

Jared looked behind him. "Thank you very much Ma'am."

"No problem," Cathy leaned over to meet Jared's eyes, smiling back at him. "And non of that Ma'am stuff. Makes me feel like my mother!"

Jared smiled. "Well I didn't know your name and I thought I'd be too rude ta ask."

Cathy gave him a sad, knowing smile. "I'm Cathy." She said, dipping her head slightly. "Don't be afraid to ask anything, Jared, okay?”

Jared sucked his lower lip into his mouth and Jensen jumped in, sensing the younger man's nerves. 

"That's one of the hardest parts." He said, drawing Jared's attention back. "But Cathy is right-- no question is a stupid question, and you will never be punished for asking anything, I promise."

Jared looked over at him. "Okay Jensen." He rested his cheek back on the pillow. "Jensen I have a question actually."

Jensen perked up. "What is it?"

Jared blushed a little bit, embarrassed. "I never got to have any of Jodie's pie. Do ya think there's anymore?" He bit his lip. Jensen threw his head back and laugh, smiling apologetically at Jared when he caught the younger man staring at him, eyes blown wide in shock.

"Jared?" Jensen said, licking his lower lip, still smiling. "There is always pie around. Jodie knows the world revolves around pie."

Jared perked up and smiled. "Do you think she could bring some over?" He calmed himself a bit, not wanting to be rude. "I-I mean...i-if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course." Jensen nodded, looking up to see Cathy starting to clean up the supplies. "Once we are cleared to go, I'll get you comfortable and fetch you some pie." 

"It has to dry for about ten minutes." Cathy said, standing up from her seat by the bedside. "And I mean completely, Jensen." She gave him a warning look and Jensen beamed back at her.

Jared chuckled then yawned. "Mind if I take a 10 minute nap?"

"Sleep." Jensen said, tucking Jared's hair behind his ear before sitting back in his chair, crossing a leg over his opposite knee. "I'll wake you up when it's all dry."

Jared was already asleep by the end of his sentence. Cathy smiled. "He's such a sweet boy." She went over to wash her hands. "He seems to really like you... and vice versa." She looked over and winked at him.

Jensen felt the blush creep up his neck and he smiled towards the ground, shrugging his shoulders gently. "He's different." He whispered, finally looking up to meet Cathy's eyes. "He's... He's Jared."

"I've never seen you like this before, Boss." She said, drying her hands quickly and picking up a bucket with her leftover supplies. "It suits you."

Jensen hung his head down and scratched the back of his neck. "Uh...thanks."

***

Jensen settled against the chair, watching the rise and fall of Jared’s chest, a small smile playing on his lips. He licked his lower lip, checking the clock again and contemplated if he should start to wake up Jared…

Suddenly, Chris busted through the door, causing Jensen to jump. "Get your gun. We got company."

Jensen jumped up, silently exchanging with Cathy as he slipped around the bed and met Chris at the door. 

"I'll watch him." She said, nodding and pushing both of the men out the door, closing it behind them.

"What's happened?" Jensen gripped Chris' arm, dragging him down the hallway. "Left my gun at Jodie's."

Chris handed him a spare pistol. He was holding his rifle and his face was red with anger. "That fucker Maxwell. He and his men came to our land and started tearing everything up." He cocked his rifle. "He killed some people too Jenny. He killed my people! No one messed with my people!"

"Fuck!" Jensen swore, taking the gun and checking the chamber out of habit. "Is Jodie rounding everybody up?" He asked as they pounded down the stairs to the entrance of the small hospital. "We need to get everyone in the bar basement. I am hoping Cathy will let the rest of the staff know to lock the hospital down and get supplies prepared, just in case." Jensen kicked open the door, running out onto the wooden porch and spinning back around to look at Chris. "Why didn't we see them coming?"

"Jodie's got them in the basement already, but they caught some people who couldn't run in time. Some were already killed and some are captured for their services. Why didn't anyone see? Because our look out, Teddy got too used to freedom and decided to get drunk on the job." He was fuming. "I told the head doctor to put a lock down into action. I got people guarding from the roof." Chris got onto his horse and got his hat on. He looked at Jensen. "I don't think I'm gonna make it through this one Jenny."

"Fuck." Jensen swore again, kicking at the dirt. "Fuck!" He exhaled, his heart pounding in his chest. "How many are there?" He asked, following Chris around the side of the building. He leaned against the wall, the dusty, hot air almost choking him. "And don't say that." He said, reaching for Chris' shoulder, squeezing it tightly. "Don't say that. We got this, okay? We're gonna fix this. We're gonna put that goddamn bastard in his place and then I'm going to have a chat with Teddy."

Chris gripped the reins on his horse. "There's a lot Jenny. Gotta be at least 50. There's no way I'm getting out of this one. If things get too rough, I want you to run out of there, okay? I don't need no more men dying. That's an order, ya got it?" Chris was strict when it came to things like this. "Teddy's dead." He looked at Jensen. "I'm going in, alright?" He sighed. He leaned over and kissed Jensen's cheek. "You be good." He kicked his horse and rode off to fight. Gun shots were heard from a distance.

"Chris!" Jensen called after him, his gut tightening with every gun shot. He slipped along the side of the building, climbing over the porch of the next building. He made his way quickly, heart pounding faster with each gunshot he heard. Chris would be fine, he told himself. A man he didn't recognize came from around the stables, gun raised and pointed at Jensen's chest. Jensen fired once, twice and stepped over the convulsing body to slip into the stables to find his horse. He had seen Chris in a gunfight way too often, and Chris always came out on top. This time would be no different-- it couldn't be.

Chris was hiding in the abandoned library. When his horse was shot down, he just ran for it, his gun ended up trapped beneath the creature’s body. He was completely defenseless. He looked around and saw a bible. Grabbing it, he looked up and clenched the cross around his neck and began to silently pray.

Jensen threw himself up onto his horse, grateful he had gotten his horse used to being manhandled and comfortable to have a rider bareback. He kicked her side gently, urging her forward and out of the stable. Taking a deep breath, he loaded the pistol and tore out from between the buildings, hunched over the horse's neck and gun pointed and ready.

When he felt the gun against his shoulder, Chris didn’t flinch. Silent tears slipped down his cheeks. He always wanted to die fighting. This wasn't fighting. This isn't was his mother and father died for. For a moment, he contemplated grabbing the gun, trying to wrestle it free from the man who held it, but instead he hung his head down. He was getting so old...

Jensen shot off his pistol, loaded the chamber, and shot again. All around him were the noises of gunfire, screaming, and heavy sound of silence begging entrance to the field. His eyes darted around, taking in the men that he and Chris had saved, taking stand against the people that still stood between them and their freedom. Jensen growled, kicking his horse again to get her to move faster, letting his anger channel through the barrel of his gun.

He spotted Chris’ horse laying in the dirt and swore, spinning wildly around on the horse, looking in all directions. He spotted a shadow in the broken glass window of the library and kicked his horse in the opposite direction.

Chris heard the man pointing the gun at him drop. He looked over at Jensen and sighed in relief. He grabbed the gun from the dead man and climbed out the window, getting behind Jensen on his horse. "Thanks bud." He pat his back. "I owe ya."

"Don't make me kick your ass, Chris." Jensen said, giving his friend a second to settle before kicking his horse into gear again. "And don't let me see that resignation again." He felt Chris stiffen behind him, but both chose to drop the conversation. When Jensen game around the corner, seeing Chris with a gun against his skull, hunched in the library-- he felt something snap. "I need you." he said simply, reaching down to the ground as they passed a fallen man to grab the gun, knowing Chris would grab his waist to keep him seated.

Chris had Jensen's back. He shot every single person behind them. He caught the eye contact of Maxwell. "Go suck my dick ya little jackass!" There were two shots. One that killed Maxwell and one that got Chris right in his side; he fell off of the horse.

"Chris!" Jensen yelled, swinging around in time to see Chris hit the ground, gasping as the air was crushed from his lungs. He fired two more shots as he swung the horse around and slipped off. "You're okay, you're okay..." he said, kneeling beside his friend, eyes darting around the field and back down to Chris. Chris was wheezing, his hands pressed to his lower stomach, blood seeping between his fingers. Jensen coughed, the dust coating itself on the inside of his throat and burning his eyes. "Come on, lets get up." He said, gripping Chris' forearm and yanking him into a sitting position. "We have to get on the horse."

Chris couldn't get the words out of his mouth; just blood. He wanted to be left there. He wanted to die fighting. He had killed his family's greatest enemy and he was happy with that.

"Goddamn it, Chris!" Jensen swore, clinging to the other man as he tried to haul him up. Tears were streaming down his cheeks, he could taste the dirt and salt in his mouth, but he didn't care. "Come on, we just have to get you up..."

Others came over to help Jensen get Chris on the horse. They were devastated. They didn't want to see their hero die. Chris was limp against Jensen, death very near. Thomas pushed against people to see. He started to sob. The man he loved was almost dead. He looked at Jensen. "Please...help him."

Jensen nodded at him, his throat thick with unshed tears. He climbed up onto the back of the horse and wrapped his arms around Chris' body. The field around them had fallen silent except for the few moans from man and beast alike. "Just... get the wounded. Both sides." He said before kicking the horse into a gallop.

The hospital was opened back up, taking wounded after wounded. Jared hoped that Jensen was okay.

"I need some help!" He called out as he led the horse right up to the steps, sliding off in a smooth motion, all while keeping his hand on Chris' back and holding him into place. "We're gonna get you fixed up, buddy."

The nurses and doctors all gasped and some that weren't occupied with other patients rushed to him. They got him in a bed and started their work. One of the nurses had to push Jensen out of the room. "I'm sorry Jensen but you need to wait."

"No," He tried, but was pushed back anyways. He could feel himself shaking, blood was drying on his shirt, causing the fabric to stick to his chest. He could feel his heart racing and the room started spinning.

Another nurse led him out and sat him down. She got him a glass of water. "Here, drink this sweetheart." She handed it to him and placed a hand on his cheek. "He's in good hands. Don't worry."

Jensen nodded slowly, staring at the floor. He didn't even register the hand that touched his shoulder until the soft voice that accompanied it whispered. "Are you bleeding?" He blinked and looked up at into Jared's face, his hazel eyes flashing as the looked over his body, taking in the dirt and the blood.

"I..." Jensen stopped, looking down and shrugging his shoulders. "I think it's mostly Chris'... not sure though."

Jared began to rub his shoulder lightly. He looked at the nurse. The nurse spoke up. "I'll try to find an empty room and check you out and get you all cleaned up. Follow me darling." He pulled Jensen up and led him to a room. Jared was allowed to come in.

"Okay Jensen," The nurse said softly, shutting the door behind them. "Let's get that shirt off, okay?" Jensen nodded, fingers working against the buttons, slipping on the bloodier ones.

Jared tried to keep himself from looking. He didn't want to be rude and invade on Jensen's privacy. "Do you want me to step out Jensen?"

Jensen looked up to see Jared standing, awkwardly at the door, biting on his lower lip. The gesture was so human, so real, it made Jensen's heart hurt. If he told Jared yes? He would leave with no questions asked. "No... I don't mind that you're here." He whispered finally. "Plus, extra set of hands... just in case."

Jared looked at him and smiled warmly, a light blush visible on his cheeks. He sat on the chair by Jensen. "I'm really sorry about Chris, Jensen. I'm sure he'll he alright though..."

Jensen swallowed hard, not trusting himself to speak. He started to pull the shirt off of his chest, hissing as it pulled against his shoulder. The nurse perked up at the sound and moved to his side quickly, inspecting. "Is it just sticking to me?" He asked, forcing himself to stare straight ahead and not at where the nurse was looking.

"It's a cut. Probably from glass or somethin'. It's going to need a few stitches. Alright."

"Yeah," He said, finally looking down to see the gash going straight across his shoulder. He snorted. "It will end up looking better than my other scars." He said bitterly and looked up to see Jared staring down at his bare back.

Jared saw that Jensen caught him staring and looked away. Jensen was pretty attractive, that was something he couldn't deny, but he had these huge, horrendous scars covering his back. They looked like lash marks and burn marks. Jared wanted to cry and hug Jensen.

"Let me go get some supplies." The nurse said, smiling gently at him before leaving them alone in the room. Jensen cleared his throat, surprised at how thick the tension was in the room.

"So," He said after a moment. "If she brings in a needle, are you going to hold my hand this time?" He gave Jared a smile and sat down on the small cot in the room.

Jared smiled and chuckled a little bit. "Only if you want me too. Maybe I'll tell you a few jokes...well I actually don't know any expect the ones you told me, but I can make one up."

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I'll appreciate the gesture." He waved his hand over the bed. "You can sit if you want to. You're not supposed to be up and around anyways... how is your back doing?"

Jared nodded and laid down on his stomach next to Jensen. "Don't tell Cathy." He winked. Jared was beginning to open up more. He was proud of himself. "It's fine. This mud cast is annoying though..."

"It's going to be for a little while." Jensen nodded, looking down at Jared. Something swelled inside of him as he studied the younger man's face, completely calm and at ease. Jensen found himself relaxing as well. In here, in Jared's company, he could ignore everything else going on outside of this room.

Jared moved his head to Jensen's lap and curled up. He smiled up at Jensen. Something about this man made him feel different about his whole life. He left like the person he was around Jensen was who he was always supposed to be.

Jensen reached down at ran his fingers through Jared's hair, scratching gently when he got to the base of his skull before pulling his fingers out and starting the movement again. He should feel guilty for feeling this way... It took Jensen years to be able to take solace and enjoyment in another person's arms. And Jared needed to learn to trust himself and realize that he was capable of making his own choices and decisions. He didn't want Jared to think he had to do something he didn't want to. But Jensen couldn't stop -- he was drawn to the young man and he didn't know if he could succeed in leaving Jared alone, even if he tried.

Jared loved the feeling of Jensen running his hands through his hair. It felt really nice, like a massage. It felt even nicer since Jensen was doing it.

"Jared," Jensen said after a moment, brushing back a lock that had fallen into Jared's face. "If I do something you don't like... you have to tell me, okay?"

Jared looked at him. "Of course. I like what you're doing right now though. It feels very nice." It really calmed Jared down.

"Good." Jensen said as he resumed carding through Jared's hair. He sighed, wondering if he should push the issue more. Jared relaxed in Jensen hold.

"I'm sorry this hasn't been a very... easy transition for you." Jensen said finally, breaking the silence again. "I promise you, it's usually very safe around here and not nearly as busy."

"I heard that Maxwell is dead...Is it true?"

"Yeah, Chris shot him." And immediately, the rest of the world was back in, crushing him. The guilt returned to punch him in the gut. He was selfish -- in here enjoying Jared while Chris, the one man who he truly owed everything to-- was quite possibly... "Shit." He whispered, rubbing his forehead.

Jared frowned. "Hey..." Jared touched his arm. "Chris is going to be okay."

"If he's not..." Jensen heard his voice crack and he pulled away from Jared, pushing off the bed. Jared didn't need to see him like this...

Jared frowned. "Jensen...Please don't cry..."

Jensen closed his eyes tightly, wishing the nurse would hurry up and return to the room so his shoulder could get fixed. His eyes and his throat burned and he tried to force himself to steady his breathing and to calm down.

Jared got up and wrapped his arms around Jensen from behind. "Sh...Everything's gonna be alright."

Jensen stiffened for a moment when he felt Jared's arms come around him. "Jared... I..." He said and wondered what exactly it was he was fighting. "Fuck," He swore and allowed himself to crumple into Jared's arms, raising his own to cover Jared's across his chest.

Jared went to face him. "It's going to be okay."

"I don't know what to do if it's not." He whispered, his eyes swimming. He blinked once, letting the tears escape and slip down his cheeks.

Jared wiped his tears with the pad of his thumb. "You carry on and remember him for the great things he did."

Jensen leaned into the touch. "He's my best friend." He whispered.

Jared remembered Chad and that he died yesterday. He didn't want to bring it up though. This was about Jensen.

"I don't want to lose any more people." He thought about Jared's mother and the few other slaves he had made friends with, so long ago. He had been guarded for so long, careful who he let in, and Chris had broken him of that.

The nurse came in. "Sorry to ruin the moment, but you need that shoulder stitched up. Sit."

Jensen's eyes snapped up and he twisted slowly out of Jared's arms, giving him a reassuring smile before he wiped at his eyes and sat back down at the end of the bed.

The nurse went to work. Jared sat behind Jensen and rubbed his back.

Jensen closed his eyes, preparing himself for the sting of the antiseptic and the needle. The nurse was talking to him, telling him what she was going to do, but he tuned her out, focusing on Jared's words that everything was going to be okay and trying to make himself believe it.

The nurse was soon finished and wrapped his shoulder up.

"Thanks," He smiled at her and reached up to touch the bandage out of habit. "Keep it clean, keep it dry?" He asked before she could say anything.

"You're so smart, Jensen." She laughed, patting him on his good shoulder before heading towards the door. "I'll be out on the floor, let me know if you need anything."

Jensen nodded and the nurse left. Jared looked at Jensen. "Are you okay now?"

"I just need to see what's going on with Chris." He replied, trying to give Jared a smile. "Do you want to lay down here and wait for me?"

"Alright, but the moment you feel like you're gonna cry again, come right back here."

Jensen smiled and agreed before slipping out of the room, instantly hit by the chaos that was still going outside of the safety of the exam room. He exhaled slowly and went in search for information on Chris.


	4. Chapter 4

People all over town had been wounded from Max's men, fires, buildings crashing down, and all the other confusion.

The hospital was a flurry of activity, nurses and uninjured people running around in perfected chaos to assist the wounded. Jensen scanned his eyes down one side of the wall where people were getting bandaged up if their wounds were minimal -- shallow scratches and cuts, bumps and bruises -- so the rooms could be saved for the more serious patients. He almost smiled at the efficiency of the hospital and capability of the staffing there.

They had finally got Chris stabilized. They got the bullet out and had finished patching him up. The head doctor found Jensen and pulled him aside. He told him that'd he'd be alright, but they don't know if he'll be able to walk again.

"Can I see him?" Jensen let out a sigh of relief and could feel his body shaking. "Is he awake? Does he know?"

"He's awake and no, he doesn't know yet. It's not official if he can't walk yet. We have to see how he'll heal. Someone is already with him and he requested to be alone with him."

Thomas was with him. He'd brought two trays of food and said 'We had a dinner date.' Chris had smiled and they ate the hospital food together and now Thomas was cuddled to him in the bed.

"When I saw Jensen and you on that horse..." Thomas shuddered, letting his eyes fall closed. "I was terrified. They wouldn't let anyone in to see you and they took Jensen away to patch him up, and I had no idea what was going on, no one to ask..."

Chris rubbed his shoulder and kissed his head. "Hey, I'm alright now, aint I? That little bastard is dead and that's all I care about. I'm glad that I got out alive though. Now I can spend my time with you." He smiled. "Do you know how Jensen is?"

Thomas shook his head quickly, giving Chris a soft smile. "No... the moment they said I could come in I ran... couldn't wait any longer."

Chris smiled and kissed his cheek. "I promise when I'm out, we'll go on a real date. Take you to dinner, maybe take you dancing," he smirked. Thomas blushed. Chris chuckled at his reaction.

"I'm not sure if I can dance..." He muttered, looking up to meet Chris' eyes. "But I would love to see you all dressed up nice to take me out." He pressed forward, kissing Chris softly.

Chris smiled and kissed back. "I've seen the way that little body moves," he murmured against his mouth.

Thomas smiled into the kiss, running his hand up Chris' chest carefully to lay his palm across his heart. "No dancing until I'm not afraid you're going to bleed all over me."

Chris chuckled. "Got yourself a deal." He winked and rested his hand on top of Thomas'. "I wonder how Jensen's doing. He's probably so worried. Do ya mind getting him?"

"Course not," Thomas kissed him once more before slipping off of the bed and out of the room in search of Jensen. He found the other man sitting in a chair at the end of the hallway, head in his hands. "Jensen?"

Jensen looked up, eyes wide and he gave a small smile when he saw it was Thomas. "How's he doing?"

"He's fine. Just don't tell 'im about him not being able to walk. I don't want him to be upset. He's worried about you too ya know."

Jensen nodded, but looked sad. "He's going to be angry if we don't let him know what's going on..." He said softly, and saw the look in Thomas' eyes. They all knew it, how angry Chris would be. But they also knew how destroyed and defeated he would be as well. "I promise, but you should... soon."

"Well Doc said it ain't official yet. We'll tell 'im when we know for sure." Thomas sat next to Jensen. "How're you doing? Is everything alright? How about that other kid? Jared?"

"I'll be okay," Jensen said, flexing his shoulder once. "And yeah, Jared... He's good. Thankfully he was already here, didn't have to worry about him being out there..."

Thomas smiled. "You like him, don't you Jensen?"

Jensen felt his cheeks flush slightly, but he nodded. "Yeah, I really do." He sighed, leaning his head back against the wall. "I don't want to scare him off though... He's only been here for two days, and I'm already a goner."

"I'll talk to him for ya if you need. I'm only about three years older than him. We'll understand each other."

Jensen watched him for a moment, thinking. Jensen had been free for most of Jared's life... having someone he could talk to and relate to, might help him open up to the community and feel more comfortable here. If that led to Jensen and Jared possibly pursuing a relationship? Well, that was an added bonus. "Yeah, I think he would like having a friend other than me."

Thomas smiled. "He seems very nice. What's his room number? Is he awake?" He was pretty excited to make another friend. He was as shy as Jared when he came here, but soon he opened up and was extremely social.

Jensen smiled and pushed out of his chair, waiting for Thomas to follow. "He's in there," he pointed as they walked. "I'll let you visit Jared and I'll head in to see Chris."

Thomas nodded. He stepped into Jared's room and gave him a warm smile. Jared looked up. He'd seen him before at dinner, but he didn't catch his name.

"Hello," Jared smiled back, watching the young man pull a chair up beside the bed and sit down.

"I'm Thomas." He said and held out his hand, patiently waiting for Jared to pull it out from under himself where he'd been laying on it.

"Jared," Jared shook his hand.

Jared pulled his hand away a little bit after and tucked it back under his chest. "It's... uh... it's nice to meet you Thomas." Jared was still rusty with the whole social thing. The only people he had talked to were Jimmy, Chris and Jensen, and he was only comfortable with Jensen.

Thomas smiled again, chuckling softly. "Besides today's events... how are you liking our town?"

"Well, I got to sleep in a bed so it's pretty nice..."

"One of the best parts," Thomas agreed. "I was rescued by Chris and Jensen almost six months ago now."

"Oh wow... Not that long ago huh? I hope I can see more of the town soon. All I really saw was the dining hall, my room and the hospital..."

"Well, at least they're three of the most important places." Thomas shrugged, leaning back into his chair. "So, I've seen Jensen hanging around a lot... He's a pretty neat guy..."

Jared smiled at the thought of Jensen and smiled. "Oh he is very neat." Jared blushed a bit.

Thomas leaned forward, a knowing smile on his face. "So, what do you think about him?" He pressed.

"Oh he's so nice... and sweet... and caring... and he makes me feel... safe." Jared looked down and blushed. He kinda trusted Thomas with this because he was young just like him. "Can you promise to keep a secret?"

Thomas nodded. "Of course. Spill it."

Jared giggled a little. "Well, Jensen's also... very... He's very handsome."

Thomas nodded, glad Jared was opening up to him. "Now that's true," Thomas chuckled. "But I don't think he's got anything on my Chris. Jensen seems to really like you, you know..."

"He has been very sweet to me." Jared smiled softly. "So you said that Chris was yours... Are you two married?"

"No, we're not married..." Thomas shook his head. "But he's mine in every sense of the word. I've got that man wrapped around my finger."

Jared chuckled. "You do? Must be nice... Having someone you can call yours and all..." Jared laid his head on his pillow. "How is Chris by the way? I hope to God he's okay."

"He's..." Thomas stopped, biting on his lower lip. "I honestly don't know yet... He is going to live but they don't know if he's going to be able to walk again. That, will kill him." He looked up at met Jared's eyes. "He doesn't know, he can't know... not until we have a definite answer."

Jared nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell him. I'm just glad he's okay."

"Me too, Jared." Thomas said and reached forward to squeeze Jared's bicep. "How's your back feeling?" He asked, motioning to the mud.

"Stiff... very stiff." Jared huffed, obviously annoyed with the mud on his back. "Do ya mind going over and crackin' a window? It's so hot in here..."

"Course," Thomas stood up and crossed the room to the window. He pushed it open and then looked down on the field below. "God, it's awful out there..."

Jared frowned. "I hate those people. They think they're better than us just because of the families they come from. I ain't no different than one of them. We're all human and that's all the matter. Aintit?"

Thomas turned away from the window, his eyes settling back on Jared who had cocked his head around to look at him. "Exactly," he nodded. "That's what Jensen and Chris are trying to prove. It doesn't matter what type of family you were born into, we're all human and all human life is important. That's why I stayed here..." He trailed off for a moment to resume his seat. "Some people end up leaving once they're comfortable enough, go and live off somewhere else away from all the nightmares and memories. But not me, I stayed because I want to help. I want to help Chris and Jensen free as many people as they can."

"I'm gonna stay too. I'm gonna toughen up and fight for what is right. The youngest child in my old household used to ask questions all the time about us. Sometimes at night he'd come into my room and give me extra food. He was a sweet kid. Barely five..."

"He didn't make it, did he?" Thomas said sadly, watching the fire burning behind Jared's eyes.

"No... He was my Master's child. One day he was caught and he was just sent away. A normal kid, born to a normal family... I don't know what happened to him... Rumor has it James shot him... others say he was sent away to reform school... others say he was sent to become one of us." He teared up. "I remember him screaming. 'Daddy...Daddy where are you taking me’...Oh my goodness it was terrible. His wife was crying too... To see her child being dragged away like that and not being able to do a thing about it."

"That poor Kid..." Thomas shook his head. "Its reasons like that, that remind me what we are doing is so important."

Jared sighed. "Today has been quiet eventful..." He yawned. "I'm about to fall asleep soon." He looked up at Thomas. "It was a pleasure speaking to you." He smiled. "Do you uh... mind getting Jensen in here? I wanna speak to him."

"Course not," Thomas smiled and waved a quick farewell before heading back to Chris' room.

Chris had fallen asleep, Jensen was still sitting by his bedside. He looked completely worn out. Thomas tapped his shoulder. "Jensen... Jared wants you. I think he really likes you too. Don't tell him I told you, but... he thinks you are very handsome." He winked and got into the bed with Chris.

Jensen chucked and switched spots with Thomas. "I won’t tell him," he promised before going back out into the hallway. He paused before entering Jared's room, looking around to see if he could catch the attention of a nurse. "Excuse me... Is Jared allowed to be discharged? His back is more than dry now..."

"Oh my... We were supposed to let him out a few hours ago... It's been hectic around here if you haven't noticed." She smiled. "He can go, but he can't do any harsh physical activities and make sure he lays on his stomach." The nurse went into his room and woke Jared. They got him into a nice set of clean clothes and sent him off.

"We're just going to make a quick pit stop," Jensen said as he led Jared out and down the front steps of the hospital. "Just try to focus forward." He added after a moment. While the town’s people had made their way through and taken in the injured people to the hospital and gotten the dead bodies out of the roads, there were large, red stains around the sand that told the real story of what happened just hours before. "I'm going to stop and get you some pie before we get you to your room."

Jared focused on Jensen and not the world around them. He smiled. "Oh really? Jensen, you're the best."

"I promised you, didn't I?" Jensen said, offering him a smile.

Jared smiled. "Jensen... I... I have something to ask you?"

"You can ask me anything, Jared." Jensen smiled and pushed open the door to the bar

Jared held Jensen's arm, not wanting to go in just yet. "I... You...." He sighed and tried to get his words straight. "I don't want to be alone... and I was wondering if I could... if you could stay with me...?"

"I..." Jensen stopped and turned to look at Jared full on. He smiled at the worried expression her saw there and nodded. "Of course I'll stay with you." He said softly, laying his hand over Jared's on his arm and squeezing gently.

Jared let out a sigh of relief. He gave Jensen a big hug, not ever wanting to let go,

Jensen hugged him back, careful not to squeeze the mud cast too hard, and felt himself relaxing into the embrace. "Let's get you some pie." He said, even though his heart was screaming 'I'll stay as long as you let me.'

Jared had a lot of urges at the moment, but chose to ignore them...for now anyway. He walked in with Jensen, staying close to the older man

"Jensen!" Jodie rushed forward the moment they cleared the door, launching herself at the two of them, hands roaming and checking over their bodies. "Thank goodness you two are alright! Where's Chris? Thomas?"

"Hospital still..." Jensen said, grabbing both of her hands in his and hold them against his chest to stop her frantic movements. "Chris was shot, but don't worry, he's okay."

Jodie's eyes widened. "Oh my goodness...My poor baby." Jodie was Chris' aunt. "I'll make sure to check on him in the morning." She looked over at Jared. "Oh, how're you feeling sweetheart?"

Jared nodded. "I'm fine... My back's okay so that's good."

"We're actually here to grab Jared some pie before I take him back and get him settled in his room." Jensen said, patting Jared's shoulder gently. "He isn't really supposed to be up and around..."

"Oh!" Jodie's eyes widened and she gave them a wink. "Well follow me... I'm making pies and a bunch of other things for the families who have wounded members... I'll let you boys take this one..." She reached down and picked up a cherry pie, heat still curling out of the top.

Jared's mouth began to water from the heavenly smell. "Oh wow...Thank you so much Ma'am." He took the pie into his hands.

"Try not to eat it all in one sitting," She smiled and patted his cheek gently before shooing them out of her kitchen. "Check with me in the morning, Jensen. If you're feeling up to it, I'm going to have you to some deliveries."

"Alright, Jodie... Just try not to stay up all night in here." She waved him off and Jensen laid his hand on the small of Jared's back, leading him forward.

Jared smiled at the touch and walked to the apartments. He got into his and set the pie down on the counter. He looked through the cabinets and found utensils and plates. He cut a piece for himself and Jensen and set the plates down on the small table that was only big enough for two.

"Thanks, Jay," Jensen said with a smile and then froze, realizing the nick name that just rolled off his tongue. He looked up to study Jared's face, gauging his reaction.

Jared blushed. He's never been called 'Jay' before, but in all honesty, he liked it. He liked it a lot, especially when it came out of Jensen's mouth. Jared started to giggle a bit, then he started to giggle a lot. Soon, he was in a complete fit of giggles.

"I take it you don't mind the nick name?" Jensen smiled, relief washing over him as he pulled his plate of pie towards himself. He leaned forward and inhaled, watching Jared still laughing through his eye lashes and smiled. "So beautiful when you laugh." He thought, and when Jared froze and turned wide eyes up at him, he realized he had said it aloud.

Jared just stared at him. He honestly didn't know how to react. He really liked Jensen. Jensen made him safe, but he also made him feel weird things all over his body. He's never felt this way before and he didn't know what to do. Jared leaned in a bit closer to Jensen. It was like his body was making all of the decisions. "Uh...Thank you."

"I'm sorry," Jensen said closing his eyes. "I shouldn’t have said that. Not that is isn't true... You are... But I mean..." Jensen blew out a breath, feeling his cheeks flush. He looked down and saw Jared watching him, a confused but... excited? Terrified? Jensen couldn't tell. He licked his lower lip and swallowed hard. "You are beautiful, Jared."

Jared was amazed. No one had ever said that to him, except for his mother, but only in the way that mothers do. This was someone he had only met yesterday and he thought he was beautiful. Jared was overwhelmed and speechless. There were so many emotions running through his head at the moment. His body took control again and leaned in even closer. "Thank you...so much. You're beautiful too, Jensen."

 

Jensen raised a hand gently to Jared's face, his heart clenching at the small jerk Jared gave, expecting that even now he would be hit. He ran his thumb over Jared's cheekbone, watching as Jared's eyes fluttered closed and he leaned into the touch. He sighed again. "Eat your pie, Jay." He whispered, pulling his hand back, trailing his fingers down Jared's chin. "We have to get you laying down on your stomach."

The moment Jensen pulled his hand away from his cheek, it felt cold. It missed and longed for Jensen to touch it again. Jared sighed and pulled away from Jensen. He got the fork and started eating the pie. He moaned at the first bite. It was the most amazing thing he had ever tasted in his life. He was never allowed to anything sweet as a slave. Tasting this, he felt free.

"It's good, isn't it?" Jensen asked and smiled as he watched Jared dig in for another bite. "Cherry is my absolute favorite. We'll have to get to you try one of every flavor before you decide."

"That sounds heavenly Jensen." Soon enough, Jared finished the pie, not even realizing until it was gone.

"You can have another piece when you wake up." Jensen laughed as he followed Jared's eyes to the pie pan. "I learned the hard way that too much pie can make you sick. Especially if you're not used to the sugar."

Jared nodded. He got up and went over to the dresser. Someone had put all of the clothes he was given into it. He pulled out a plain white t shirt and pajama pants and began to change into them.

"I'll... Bathroom." Jensen said, slipping out of the door when Jared reached to change his pants. He ignored the look on Jared's face and leaned against the wall outside of the room, his heart beating in his chest. He needed to give Jared some space, he had no right to be pushing his feelings and needs onto the other man... Even though Jared may want him back? The flinching and the nervousness wasn't going to go away overnight, and Jensen needed to know Jared truly wanted and wasn't just going along with it as if he were being ordered.

Jared finished changing. He knocked on the bathroom door. "Jensen....? Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," Jensen said, shaking himself and opening the door, plastering a grin on his face for Jared. "I'm good. Let's get you in bed, okay?"

Jared nodded and got in his bed, lying down on his stomach. It was even nicer than the one at the hospital. He sighed blissfully.

"Are you comfortable?" Jensen asked, lifting Jared's legs slightly to get at the folded blanket so he could pull it up over Jared's back.

Jared nodded. "Very." He turned his head and smiled. He motioned for Jensen to get in the bed with him.

"You sure you don't mind?" Jensen asked, hesitating once before Jared nodded. He slipped out of his shirt and laid it on the chair beside the bed before slipping in and settling beside Jared on his back.

Jared turned his head to look at Jensen. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Jensen...I need to tell you something."

"Jay... you can tell me anything." Jensen said, turning his head to meet Jared's eyes.

Jared smiled at the sight of his green eyes. "You are an amazing human being...And..." He took a deep breath. "I like you..."

Jensen bit his lower lip, something surging through his stomach. "Jared..." He exhaled slowly, watching Jared's face carefully. Finally, he gave in and smiled. "I really like you too, Jared."

Jared let out a sigh of relief. "Oh...wow." Jared giggled.

Jensen chuckled with him, then pushed forward and pressed his lips softly to Jared's forehead. "Get some sleep.' He said softly against his skin before pulling back, giving Jared's shocked expression a smile.

Jared's forehead felt tingles, which then spread all over his face.

"Goodnight, Jared." Jensen whispered, not bothering to keep the grin off of his face.

"Goodnight Jensen." He smiled.

Jensen closed his eyes, relaxing into the pillows and the feeling of a warm body beside him and slowly drifted off to sleep. Jared smiled at Jensen's sleeping form. He moved a bit closer to him and soon sleep took him under.

Sunlight came filtering in through the window, a thick ray finding its way straight to Jensen's face, making him squint at the sudden brightness. He shifted, feeling a heavy weight on his chest and looked down to see Jared laying against it, an arm and a leg thrown over him, holding them together. He froze, not wanting to wake up the younger man, not wanting to get rid of this moment.

Jared's head was right on Jensen's heart. He could hear and feel it speeding up. He woke up and blinked a few times. He realized he was laying directly on top of Jensen. His eyes widened and he looked up at him. He had this strange feeling in his lower abdomen. He quickly scrambled off of Jensen. He had an erection. Jared doesn't recall ever having one before but his Master had had them plenty of times when he was with him.

"Jared?" Jensen asked, immediately missing the warmth as Jared threw himself off of the bed, his eyes shocked and wide. "What is it?" He sat up quickly, looking over Jared's body. Realization dawned and he fought not to laugh. "Its okay, Jay." He said softly.

Jared hid his face in the pillow. He was so embarrassed. He knew Jensen was going to laugh, but just hiding it for his sake. He didn't know how to feel about this. He never grew up as a normal teenager.

"Jared, look at me." Jensen said softly, placing a hand on Jared's shoulder and trying to get him to turn towards him. "I'm guessing this is the first time it's happened to you?"

Jared shrugged. "I remember getting them a few times now that I think about it. One of the others told me to think of bad things to get rid of it so my master wouldn't see..."

Jensen smiled sadly, understanding completely. "In the situation you were in, they were right... but, it's not like that anymore. It's normal, natural..." Jensen shrugged, "It means you’re human."

"So...what am I supposed to do now...?" Jared blushed. He felt extremely awkward in this situation

"Ahh..." Jensen felt himself flush. "Well... I mean... I can give you some privacy if you would like. You just, you know," He made a motion with his hand, hoping Jared knew what he meant.

Jared didn't know what he meant. He never touched himself before. He wasn't allowed to.

Jensen bit his lower lip and took a deep breath. He didn't want to screw this up-- he didn't want to scare Jared away or explain something wrong so that Jared would continue to think that these feelings were wrong. "Okay," He said after a moment, "Roll over onto your back, just for a few minutes shouldn't hurt..." He waited for Jared to comply, and saw the young man swallow hard, nervous and anxious. "I'm not going to touch you," Jensen said softly. "I think it's important for you to do this on your own... but I'm going to walk you through it, okay?"

Jared put a pillow down and laid down on his back. He began to understand what Jensen was asking him to do. He had caught his Master doing it once, but he only watched for a second, in fear of being caught. Jared placed his hand on Jensen's. "I...oh my..." He blushed. "I don't mind if you do touch me. I want you to know that I trust you."

"I know Jared," Jensen whispered squeezing his hand before moving it up to cup his cheek and turn his head. "One day I will. But I think you need this, for you. We'll do it together." Jensen flushed again, his body already reacting to the thought of Jared touching himself. "You can slip your pants down, if you want."

The thought of this made more blood rush to Jared's crotch. "Jensen... I want you to kiss me." Jared's breathing began to get heavy from everything that was happening.

Something caught in Jensen's throat and before he could think, he leaned forward, catching Jared's lips against his own in a soft kiss.

Jared had waited his whole life for this moment. He always wanted someone to love him. He's always seen it and now he finally got to experience it. It was the most amazing feeling. So were Jensen's lips. They were moist and plump and...Perfect. Jared began to kiss back softly.

Jensen let his fingers push back through Jared's hair, pulling his head forward. He licked across Jared's bottom lip, groaning as Jared opened up slowly, letting him in. He was assaulted by the taste and feel of Jared, and oh how he wanted.

Jared let out a soft but whiney moan. Jensen tasted like cherry pie at the moment and that made Jared go even crazier. He loved Jensen's hands in his hair and let out a groan.

"God, Jared," Jensen whispered against his lips, slipping his tongue into his mouth, dragging it across Jared's teeth. He could feel Jared pressed hard against his stomach, and he felt his cock twitch in response. He grabbed one of Jared's hands, holding the back of it, and moved it down to press against Jared's clothed erection, his moan matching the one Jared gave. 

"I want you to touch yourself, Jared." He whispered, moving away from Jared's lips to kiss his neck. "I want to see you come apart." Jared nodded once, slipping his pants down so they were bunched under his ass, his erection hot and hard against his stomach. "Fuck, you're beautiful." Jensen said, catching Jared's hand again and dragging them across Jared's swollen flesh.

Jared gasped at the feeling. He was already panting heavy. The way Jensen was acting now was different and it was so... hot. It made him feel like he was really beautiful. He let out another whiney moan. "Oh... Jensen... You are... This is...." Jared's mind couldn't fathom the words to say. Everything was pure bliss right now and he wished he could feel like this until the end of the world.

Jensen smirked against his skin, pressing another kiss to his neck. He wrapped their hands around Jared's shaft, squeezing gently and pulling up. Jared let out a gasp, his hips arching up off the bed. He turned to Jensen, his eyes wide. "Feels good, Jay?" He asked before leaning forward to kiss him again and repeating the motion.

Jared gasped and moaned into his mouth. He bucked his hips up again and moaned again, this time from the back of his throat.

"That's right, Jay..." Jensen whispered, squeezing their hands again before twisting them around Jared's head before pumping back down. "Do you like that? Do you feel good?"

"Yes! I do...Oh Jen..." He panted heavily. "Jen, it feels so good..." He felt like he was in heaven. Jensen's touch was so electric and gave him shocks all throughout his body.

"Good," Jensen whispered, breath hot against Jared's neck. He kissed the spot behind his ear before taking his ear lobe into his mouth and sucking gently. "I want you to come, Jared." He whispered against his ear, twisting their hands and moving their stroke faster.

Jared lost it at that moment. Everything just came together. The excitement, arousal, and bliss all came together. He curled his toes and arched his back. He felt the most amazing sensation he had ever felt in his entire life. White spurts of cum were soon all over Jared and Jensen. He had become a tad overstimulated so he was shaking a bit. He collapsed into Jensen's hold and panted heavily.

Jensen kissed him softly, slowly drawing their hands back and moving to he could pull Jared flush against his chest. "You okay?" He asked softly.

Jared just nodded, unable to speak at the moment. He pulled the covers over himself.

"Tired?" Jensen chuckled, pushing sweat, slick hair away from Jared's forehead. "I'll be right back." He slipped out of the bed and adjusted himself quickly before crossing the hall to the bathroom to get a warm wash cloth. He returned to the room and washed Jared clean, slowly and carefully, before wiping his own chest down. He slipped back under the covers and opened his arms again for Jared to join him.

Jared pressed his body close to Jensen. He so nice and warm. He buried his face into the crook of Jensen's neck. He couldn't believe what had just happened. The things Jensen was saying... He calmed himself down before it happened again, but in all honesty, he wouldn't mind if it did. "Jensen...you are amazing."

"No, Jay... You are." Jensen replied, kissing the top of Jared's head. "You strong and beautiful and so kind for someone who has endured so much..."

Jared blushed. "You've gone through it too, and you've actually fought as well." He whispered into Jensen's neck and pressed a light kiss there.

Jensen smiled, glad that Jared was warming up to him. He closed his eyes and ran a hand up Jared's arm. "How's your back?"

"Better, just stiff from the cast." He nodded. Goosebumps formed wherever Jensen touched.

"I think we're supposed to take it off today," Jensen said biting his lower lip in thought. "But it's too early to think about getting up and down into the showers."

Jared nodded. "Do ya mind if I take a little nap, Jensen? Just for a few minutes..."

"Course not," Jensen said, kissing him softly. "Go to sleep, Jay."

He nodded and fell right to sleep against Jensen, his face still pressed into the nape of his neck. Jensen sighed, content as he ran his hands through Jared's hair, listening to the other man's breathing slow. He leaned in to press his lips against Jared's forehead before closing his own eyes and letting Jared's breathing lull him to sleep.


	5. An Update: Letter to the Readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from the writers

Hey guys! The both of us are glad you’re enjoying the story and we do have more written. We know it’s been more than 2 years since our last update. 

We will be posting on this story soon. We are going to re-work/re-post the chapters already up, as well as post what has already been written.

This will take some time, however, and the both of us are pretty busy with school at the moment. We suggest subscribing to the story if you’re not already so that you’ll be notified when we update.

Thank you for reading and understanding.

Stay tuned,  
Esther and Dani


End file.
